Give me your
by 0o.Hikaru.o0
Summary: "Ah, ya lo entiendo. Esta es una de esas veces en las que ves a una persona y piensas: Joder, mataría por ser yo quien la desvirgara."/"Perdona… ¿qué has dicho?" "Give me your virginity!" Arthur punk x Alfred puritano.·* Entren ;.; CAPÍTULO 5 UP e e
1. attention!

_**Give me your…**_

**Hola… jeje **Ya sé que no tiene sentido que ande subiendo fis nuevos si apenas puedo acabar el que tengo en marcha, pero este está dedicado a una personita especial n_n además que es más corto y ameno que el otro, así me distraigo cuando me quede sin inspiración. Ya llevo mucho del cap. 12 de mi otra historia, así que pronto actualizaré. Sin nada más que decir, leed las **notas **por si hay dudas ;)

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, ni a mí ni a nadie más que a su creador~

**Rated: **T

**Notas: **

**1. **Arthur punk y Alfred puritano. Edades entre los 17 y 18. Ah, y **Lea **es Seychelles.

**2.** Personajes ligeramente (o muy) OoC, depende de cómo se mire.

**3.** Fic de varios capítulos (pocos, espero).

**4.** Lenguaje un poco bruto… como ya sabréis después de leer el Summary.

**Mini diccionario:**

_Továrishch: camarada, compañero (Ruso)_

_Dobriy den' : buenos días (Ruso)_

_Are you kidding? : ¿estás de broma? __(Inglés)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: <strong>_**…attention!**_

Instituto. Nueve letras. I-N-S-T-I-T-U-T-O.  
>Es curioso como una sola palabra puede implicar tantas cosas tan distintas para un número tan grande de personas.<br>Para algunos –aquellos que normalmente pasan su etapa escolar encerrados en una taquilla- "instituto" es una etapa que requiere un gran esfuerzo y dedicación, la cual se debe aprovechar al máximo para aprender todo aquello que ha de servirte para la vida en el futuro.  
>Para otros –la mayoría futuros delincuentes, atracadores de bancos y desempleados- era una tortura rutinaria carente de sentido que los condenaba a una existencia rutinaria de Lunes a Viernes culpable de consumir su adorada adolescencia.<br>Unos cuantos privilegiados –animadoras, deportistas, populares en general- lo consideraban el sitio perfecto para establecer relaciones de popularidad que habrían de labrarles un insulso futuro de insulsas reuniones sociales y domingos en la iglesia.

Arthur Kirkland era de los que veían el instituto como era realmente: una jungla, en cuya cadena alimenticia –también llamada statu quo- debías ser el eslabón más fuerte para evitar ser devorado. De este modo, con un historial de 3 expulsiones desde primaria hasta la actualidad en distintos centros londinenses y un par de denuncias por "vandalismo callejero" –jodidos snobs exagerados-, Arthur poseía la dosis de respeto y miedo necesarias para sobrevivir sin problema en el Bentley High School de Boston, Massachusetts.  
>No como el pobre pardillo del club de ajedrez que en ese momento era llevado en volandas por el pasillo por algunos de los gigantes del equipo de hockey, supervisados por un ruso enorme que siempre llevaba una bufanda. Arthur se apoyó despreocupadamente en su taquilla, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones rasgados, mientras contemplaba indolente la escena; el chico se lo había buscado, si ya de por sí tienes pinta de pringado no te metas en un club de mierda para confirmarlo. En cuanto al ruso, su sonrisa falsamente infantil le ponía…<p>

-…enfermo.- Arthur ladeó apenas la cabeza para confirmar lo que ya sabía; que un chico albino, con el que inesperadamente tenía buena relación, estaba parado en la taquilla contigua, observando asqueado la escena- Braginski me pone enfermo. Está jodidamente loco, no sé qué mierda hace en este instituto.

-Esos gorilas necesitan un cabecilla que les diga qué pie levantar primero al andar.-comentó Arthur simplemente, mientras el particular desfile llegaba a su destino y se burlaba un poco más de su víctima antes de terminar.

El albino, Gilbert Weilschmidt, era uno de los pocos que como Arthur se atrevía a mirar directamente la escena sin miedo a ser el siguiente en caer dentro de la papelera. Él, junto a los otros dos componentes del Bad Friends Trio –un español con pinta de idiota con el que había que tener casi tanto cuidado como con el ruso, y un francés promiscuo que se había acostado prácticamente con medio Massachusetts en apenas unos meses- ocupaban los niveles más altos de la pirámide de los que se encontraban al margen de las normas, tanto escolares como civiles. Incluyendo a Arthur, podían hacer lo que les diera la gana simplemente porque tenían los huevos suficientes como para enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Pero plantarle cara a Braginski… había que estar muy loco para hacer eso.

-Eh, Iván. Vamos, dejadle en el suelo.

…o también podías ser Alfred F. Jones.

Sin borrar la sonrisa helada, Iván Braginski se giró lentamente hacia el americano rubio que acababa de aparecer como por arte de magia a su lado, mientras que sus "secuaces" soltaban a regañadientes al otro chico en el suelo.

-Alfred… que alegría verte tan temprano.-sonrió, y Alfred mezclo una sonrisa torcida con una mueca de desagrado.

Arthur entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba la escena; a cualquier otro se le habría helado la sangre ante eso, pero no a Alfred. No, claro que no. Jones estaba en lo más alto de la pirámide, quarterback del equipo de futbol americano del instituto y novio de la capitana de las animadoras. Perteneciente hasta al puto club de castidad. Seguro que acababa con una beca para alguna universidad que compensara con el deporte su poca valía para los estudios.  
>Y allí estaba otra vez, el "héroe" del Bentley al rescate de los más desfavorecidos. Tenía suerte de ser quien era, si no Braginski le habría reventado esa cara de niño bonito con una tubería metálica.<p>

-No cambies de tema, Iván. –Jones se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo los labios.- Me dijiste la semana pasada que intentarías dejar de hacer esto.

-Da… y lo he intentado.-contestó el ruso, sin borrar la sonrisa, comenzando a escabullirse del lugar.

-No tiene gracia.-intervino el americano, haciendo que el ruso se detuviera. Algunos de los que en ese momento cruzaban el pasillo se pararon a mirar, los más sensatos apresuraron el paso. Era sabido por todos que una pelea entre ellos dos podía desatar una III Guerra Mundial.- No lo vuelvas a hacer, ni tú ni ninguno de tus muchachos.

Iván se acercó un poco al rubio, intentando resultar intimidante. No lo consiguió, aunque muchos de los presentes contuvieron el aliento, Arthur incluido. Ya casi podía ver la sangre en las paredes del pasillo.

-Ya te dije la ultima vez, _továrishch._-entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía- Lo _intentaré_.

Sin esperar respuesta, el ruso echó a andar, pasando por el costado derecho de Jones sin volver a mirarle, seguido como si de perros se tratara por sus secuaces. Gilbert se tensó cuando el ojivioleta pasó a su lado y le dedicó una larga mirada.

- _Dobriy den',_ Gilbert- dijo, con esa sonrisa enferma, antes de continuar.

-Braginski…-repuso solamente el aludido, mirando hacia otro lado inmediatamente. Gilbert había sido una de las primeras víctimas de Braginski en el Bentley. Eso fue antes de que Antonio y Francis llegaran -en segundo curso, expulsados como el mismo Arthur- y ayudaran al albino a acabar con aquello. Aun así, un año de acoso por parte del ruso loco no era fácil de olvidar. Así lo demostraba el puñetazo de frustración que descargó el alemán en su taquilla.- _Schiebe…_

Arthur no dijo nada. Tampoco había nada que decir, y Gilbert agradecería su silencio.  
>Por el contrario, se dedicó a observar a Jones, que había mirado en su dirección al escuchar el golpe del albino. Meneó la cabeza con desaprobación, sin que Arthur supiera muy bien si era por el ruido y el maltrato a las instalaciones escolares o por el efecto nocivo de Braginski en el instituto. Sea como fuese, sus ojos no se detuvieron en Arthur ni un momento.<br>El rubio de ojos verdes frunció un poco el ceño; se sentía como parte de la puta pared cada vez que Alfred F. Jones andaba cerca, en los pasillos, en la cafetería, en el patio, en los jodidos lavabos donde no podía fingir que no lo había visto, en todas partes, desde el primer día. Todo el mundo les miraba a ambos; a Alfred por ser una estrella, el "héroe" del maldito instituto; a Arthur por ser el perfecto chico malo, con vestimenta estilo punk y un pasado tan turbio como su actitud. Y Jones…nada, sus ojos resbalaban por él como si fuera el cartel propagandístico de una mala película.

Quizá era por eso mismo que el inglés había comenzado a seguirlo con la mirada cada vez que el otro se encontraba cerca, a girarse disimuladamente cuando se cruzaban por el pasillo, para ver si Alfred lo miraba al menos cuando creía que él no estaba mirando. Y nada. El muy bastardo, el mismo que saludaba a las empleadas de la limpieza haciendo que casi les diera un paro cardiaco, no se dignaba a mirarle. Pero eso iba a cambiar, nadie ignoraba de esa manera a Arthur Kirkland, y mucho menos un niño bonito como era Jones.

Oh, si…las cosas iban a cambiar; Arthur tenía un plan que obligaría al estadounidense a mirarle, a prestarle atención. Solo necesitaba que el objetivo y Jones estuvieran en el pasillo al mismo tiempo y que él hiciera su intervención y…listo. Un plan perfecto ideado por Antonio y él que estaba destinado al éxito.

Gilbert le dio un codazo al ver al objetivo aparecer por el pasillo, un muchacho que, como ellos, estaba en último curso, de nacionalidad holandesa, al que Antonio odiaba a muerte. Tenía fama de tener un humor de mierda, y como estaba en el equipo de hockey del ruso nadie -excepto cierto trió de amigos- se metía con él. Bueno, Arthur pensaba cambiar eso.

Fingiendo despedirse del alemán, el rubio echó a andar por el pasillo en la dirección contraria a la que andaba el holandés. Cuando llegó a su altura, se aseguró de que su hombro chocara estratégicamente con el otro chico, propinándole un fuerte empujón. Como era de esperar, Govert se giró inmediatamente a ver quién había sido el imbécil que se había atrevido a chocarse con él.

-Mira por donde andas, Kirkland.- el holandés le habló con un tono hosco, sin amedrentarse ni un ápice al comprobar que se trataba del inglés. Eso solo le hacía el trabajo más fácil al de ojos verdes.

-Eres tú quien se ha cruzado en mi camino.- espetó Arthur, esbozando una sonrisa altiva- ¿Es que ya estás colocado, tan temprano? Deberías dejarlo, no es una costumbre muy sana. – añadió con tono inocente. Arthur acrecentó su sonrisa al ver como el holandés empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Tienes ganas de que te machaquen, ¿no, inglés? - el holandés dio unos pasos hasta situarse frente al inglés, mirándole amenazadoramente desde arriba. El más bajo no se inmutó y se dedicó a mirarle con una ceja alzada; ¿de verdad esperaba asustarle así? El británico había puesto en su sitio a tipos mucho más altos y corpulentos que él.

La gente empezaba a reunirse a su alrededor al presentir la pelea. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como la multitud captaba la atención de Jones, por lo que se apresuró a seguir con su plan.

-Perdona, ¿qué? No te he oído, estaba mirando el tulipán ese que tienes en la cabeza-sonrió con sorna.- Es imnótico...

-Voy a partirte la cara, pedazo de mierda.-gruñó Govert, lazándole un puñetazo que Arthur no se molestó en esquivar, dejando que le impactara en la cara y le partiera el labio superior, el cual empezó a sangrar. Sin embargo, no se dejó derribar y empezó a devolverle los golpes sin dejar que ninguno de los del holandés diera en el blanco; solo necesitaba una herida, después de eso podía machacar al otro tranquilamente.

Los gritos de "¡pelea, pelea!" así como las pullas de los que animaban a uno y a otro atrajeron la atención de los profesores y de Alfred, que no dudó en meterse en plena pelea para separar a ambos contrincantes. Otro hombre –mediana edad, de complexión fuerte y cabello castaño- se metió en la pelea, agarrando al holandés mientras mandaba al americano a que mantuviera quieto a Arthur. A este no se le pasó por alto la expresión alarmada primero, luego resignada, que cruzó por el rostro de Jones antes de agarrar al inglés por la espalda, inmovilizándole los brazos. Arthur pataleó un poco más, mientras respondía a los insultos de Govert con comentarios burlones.

-¿Q-quieres parar?-la voz de Alfred -ronca por el esfuerzo- en su oído le hizo detenerse.  
>Había sonado tan…jodidamente sugerente. Casi podía imaginarse esa frase, con ese mismo tono de voz, en otro contexto muy diferente y mucho más divertido. Sonriendo de lado, Arthur giró un poco la cabeza para mirar al rubio de ojos azules a la cara, haciendo que sus miradas coincidieran por primera vez. Alfred le soltó como si quemara; bueno, probablemente ahora sí que lo hacía.<p>

Arthur estaba a punto de volverse para decirle algo cuando la voz del otro hombre, que había resultado ser el director del centro, empezó a poner orden con voz potente.

-¡Basta! ¡Hace cinco minutos que ha sonado el timbre, a clase ahora mismo!- el director mantenía a Govert agarrado del brazo mientras esperaba a que el pasillo se vaciara de estudiantes. Alfred se dio la vuelta para irse también, pero el director lo detuvo.- Espera un momento, Alfred. Necesito que te ocupes del señorito Kirkland y lo lleves a la enfermería. Ya decidiré su castigo más tarde. -dijo, mirando al alumno con desaprobación. Arthur sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Yo?- el americano le dedicó una mirada fugaz al inglés, y luego volvió a mirar al más mayor- P-pero señor Vargas… llego tarde a Historia, y el profesor Wang…

-El profesor Wang no te sancionará por cumplir una orden mía.- el director sonrió alegremente, y por la cara de fastidio de Alfred el inglés supo que al final se había salido con la suya.- Además, creo que Yao agradecerá no tener que despertarte en mitad de la clase.

Sin esperar una posible replica por parte del americano, el director se alejó silbando alegremente mientras arrastraba a un molesto holandés del brazo. Alfred se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban con cara de estúpido, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Arthur se cruzó de brazos, y miró como al rubio más alto le salía humo por las orejas mientras intentaba ponerse al día de la situación. El inglés carraspeó para llamar su atención, consiguiendo que Alfred se girara finalmente hacia él y le mirara, pero solo por un momento; Jones no tardó en darse la vuelta para evadir su mirada, y empezar a andar por el pasillo.

-Vamos…-le dijo, volteándose solo una vez para comprobar que el rubio le seguía.

Arthur sonrió, victorioso. El plan había salido a la perfección, ya solo faltaba que el francés hiciera su parte en el gimnasio y podría acabar con ese asunto de una vez. Guardándose las manos en los bolsillos, echó a andar detrás de su próxima víctima.

**xXx**

Alfred se consideraba a sí mismo un buen chico; obedecía a sus padres, intentaba atender en clase para aprobar las asignaturas, era un buen quarterback e iba todos los domingos a la iglesia.

-Eh.

También cuidaba mucho de su novia Lea, la respetaba y ni siquiera había pensado en engañarla con otra persona. ¡Hasta se había apuntado al club de castidad por ella!

-Oye, rubito.

Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso a Dios le dolía el estómago ese día? ¿Le estaba poniendo a prueba? Si no era así…

-¡Yanqui!

…¿por qué tenía que pasar por esto?

_-WHAT!-_Alfred se giró exasperado a mirar al causante de su dolor de cabeza matutino. El chico punk se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una de las camillas de la enfermería, y en ese momento le miraba entre divertido y algo más que no le gustaba un pelo. Si Dios no le odiaba, ¿dónde narices estaba la enfermera? ¿Y por qué no aparecía ya?- Y tengo nombre.

-Ah, ¿sí?-el inglés puso cara de sorpresa, lo que acrecentó el ceño ligeramente fruncido del más joven. Parecía a punto de hacer un puchero- Tampoco es como si me lo hubieras dicho. -se encogió de hombros- Mira, solo quiero que me des algo para limpiarme la sangre y eso. La enfermerita no viene, y yo me quedaría esperándola todo el día, pero verás, tengo cosas que hacer. Y además me estoy manchando la ropa.- añadió, señalándose a su camiseta con un gesto afectado.- Parezco salido de una película gore.

Alfred estuvo a punto de responderle con un comentario grosero, pero eso solo provocaría que el inglés tuviera más motivos para hablarle y eso quería evitarlo a toda costa. Así que se mordió el labio y fue a buscar gasas esterilizadas en los muebles de la enfermería. Sacó un par de la caja y se las tendió a Arthur.

El ojiverde se quedó mirándolas fijamente, sin hacer ningún gesto que indicara que tenía intención de cogerlas. Alfred miró alternativamente a las gasas y al inglés, y luego frunció el ceño. ¿Es que se lo tenía que poner todo tan difícil?

-¿Las vas a coger o no?-preguntó el americano, molesto al ver que el silencio continuaba. Hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que las cogiera.- Me las has pedido.

-Sí. Bueno, verás, yanqui…

-¡Me llamo Alfred!- el rubio infló los mofletes infantilmente; no sabía si gritarle, pegarle o hacer una pataleta.

-Pues Alfred, la cosa es que aquí no hay espejos ni nada, así que como comprenderás no puedo verme la herida, ni dónde me he manchado, así que ¿podrías hacerlo tú?- Arthur ladeó la cabeza, poniendo ojos de niño pequeño al que se le rompe un juguete.

-_Are you kidding?_ –Alfred lo miró incrédulo. ¡Como si de verdad fuera a jugar a las enfermeras con él!- Hazlo tú mismo.

-Te he dicho que no puedo… -El inglés frunció los labios, para después hacer un pequeño gesto de dolor cuando se le abrió la herida.- ¿Ves? Me duele… ¿No se supone que eres un "héroe"? ¿No vas a ayudarme…?

Arthur dejó la pregunta en el aire, que flotó con tono lastimero hasta que esta impactó en el cerebro del americano, haciendo que de mala gana quitara el plástico que envolvía una de las gasas y, refunfuñando, agarra suavemente la barbilla del inglés para levantar la cabeza hacia él y empezar a limpiar la sangre con pequeños toquecitos sobre la herida. Alfred intentaba mantener en todo momento los ojos fijos en lo que hacía, olvidándose de quién era la persona con la que trataba, mientras que Arthur se dedicaba a mirarlo fijamente a la cara.

Al pensar en otra cosa para ignorar esto último, Alfred se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-Has dicho que yo era un héroe… entonces sí sabias mi nombre.-dijo, separándose un poco para mirar al británico a la cara.

-Puede…-Arthur esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, sin dejar de mirarle de aquella manera que a Alfred le provocaba extraños escalofríos en la espalda.

-Um…deja de mirarme así.-protestó el americano en voz baja, e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Había sonado como una niña vergonzosa.

-¿Así como?-preguntó el inglés, curioso.

-Pues…así.-con la excusa de coger una gasa limpia, Alfred rompió el contacto visual, ligeramente sonrojado. Por desgracia para el americano, el otro rubio lo notó.

-Oh, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la cara? ¿Te has sonrojado?- se podía apreciar cierto tono atrevido en las palabras del inglés, que volvía a mirarlo con esa cara de…depredador. Alfred quería meterse en un agujero bajo tierra.- ¡Te has sonrojado! –El inglés rió- No me digas que armas todo esto porque te gusto.

Alfred se puso rígido. No, no, no. Eso no podía estar pasando. Alfred se había quedado en blanco. _Vamos, ríete y quítale importancia_ –una parte de su cerebro, la única que parecía reaccionar, le hablaba con voz alarmada- _Ríete, Alfred. Búrlate del tema. ¡Haz algo!_

Iba a abrir la boca poniendo su mejor cara de "Qué estupideces dices" cuando Arthur se le adelantó; un destello de victoria brillaba en sus ojos verdes.

-Así que era eso.-dijo, casi emocionado por saberlo finalmente- Por eso no querías mirarme y actuabas como si no existiera. ¡No lo quieres reconocer!-lo último lo dijo en tono acusador. Arthur rió un poco ante la cara de horror del estadounidense- Y esa chica linda con la que sales, ¿es una novia tapadera?

Al oír mencionar a Lea, Alfred despertó de su shock, propinándole un pequeño empujón al británico, que lo miró sorprendido.

-No hables así de Lea- espetó el americano, realmente enfadado esta vez- No es nada de eso, la quiero y ella a mí. Así que no te atrevas a decir que es una tapadera.

Hubo un pequeños silencio en el cual ambos se sostuvieron las miradas, retadora la del británico, enfadada la del americano. Arthur lo rompió con una ligera risa, que tintineó por la habitación mientras se acercaba a paso lento hasta el americano.

- Que gracioso…-comentó, cuando se encontró frente a él.- Ha sido muy bonita toda esa palabrería romántica, pero aun así no has desmentido que yo te guste.-Alfred se olvidó de nuevo de cómo hablar. Arthur sonrió de lado -era la única manera de que el labio no le sangrara-, mientras jugaba con sus manos con el cuello de la chaqueta deportiva del más alto- ¿Sabes? Estás de suerte: tú también me gustas.-aprovechándose de su aparente parálisis, Arthur rodeó el cuello de Alfred con los brazos, acercando su cara a la del otro rubio peligrosamente- Podríamos sacarle mucho partido a esa cama de ahí- añadió en un susurro bajo, señalando con la cabeza a una de las camillas- ¿Qué te parece…?

Ocurrió en una fracción de segundo; la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y esto provocó la alarma de Alfred, el cual empujó al británico lejos de él, haciendo que este se cayera de culo al suelo, casi golpeándose la cabeza con la camilla de la enfermería. Cuando la enfermera entró en la habitación, Alfred ya se encontraba en el extremo contrario que Arthur.

-L-lamento el retraso- la enfermera, una ucraniana algo torpe y de gran…eh, personalidad, sonrió nerviosamente- Estaba en el gimnasio atendiendo unos cuantos heridos, se han caído unas colchonetas y luego no podíamos salir y…-reparó en el británico en el suelo- ¡Ah! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- miró a Alfred en busca de respuesta, pero este ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

Nada más pisar el pasillo, el americano echó a correr hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de la enfermería. Se dejo caer contra la pared nada más doblar una esquina, con el rostro ardiendo entre vergüenza y enfado. Había estado a punto de caer. ¡Maldita sea, iba a caer tranquilamente en los brazos del británico! ¡Ambos eran hombres, por el amor de Dios! ¡Y él amaba a Lea! ¿En qué carajo estaba pensando? Iba a tirar casi tres meses de esfuerzo directamente a la basura en menos de una hora.  
>Alfred sacudió la cabeza, y se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el pelo, mientras se reafirmaba la misma determinación que había tomado meses atrás.<p>

No importaba dónde tuviera que esconderse. Pasaría el resto del curso alejado de Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

><p>…Bueno, se merece review? Sé que esta desastroso el capítulo, pero prometo que se pondrá mejor…<p> 


	2. body!

_**Give me your…**_

**Hola de nuevo!** Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, que está dedicado enteramente a Kao-chan, sin la cual no habría podido terminarlo nunca! :D kaa-san, gracias por inspirarme e_e (xD) Mucas gracias a todos loq ue me dejaron review en el primer capítulo *_* no me esperaba tantos~

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, ni a mí ni a nadie más que a su creador~

**Rated: **T

**Notas: **

**1. **Arthur punk y Alfred puritano. Edades entre los 17 y 18. Ah, y **Lea **es Seychelles.

**2.** Personajes ligeramente (o muy) OoC, depende de cómo se mire.

**3.** Fic de varios capítulos (pocos, espero).

**4.** Lenguaje un poco bruto… como ya sabréis después de leer el Summary.

**5.** Por obvios motivos, no voy a referirme a Gilbert como "el prusiano", sino como "el alemán".

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: …<strong>_**body!**_

_Alfred se sentía en la cima, capaz de cualquier cosa. A finales de curso pasado, y con solo un año de entrenamiento, había llegado a ser el quarterback del equipo del futbol americano del instituto; había conseguido fama y respeto, era imparable. El héroe del instituto. Y justo esa mañana había salido sintiéndose con fuerzas para salvar el mundo, como si pudiera alzar los pies del suelo y volar hacia dónde quisiera; era el primer día de su segundo curso en el Bentley, y Lea Monreaux iba a ser su novia. Solo faltaba que ella lo supiera._

_La gente le miraba cuando andaba por la calle, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado desde que tenía alrededor de trece años y se convirtió en un niño alegre de sonrisa brillante y chispeantes ojos azules, que lo alborotaba todo a su alrededor allá donde iba. Y esa mañana no iba a ser diferente, sobretodo contando con que estaba radiante. Llegó al instituto mucho más temprano que de costumbre, saludando a todo el mundo que le saludaba, hablando con quien se paraba a hablar con él. Era popular, oh, sí que lo era, y esa era la prueba definitiva. Cada chica con la que se cruzaba le lanzaba miradas coquetas y los profesores le trataban con simpatía sin necesidad de ser un nerd…_

_Y allí, al final del pasillo, junto a las taquillas, la vio; el pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas por sendas cintas rojas, a juego con su perfectamente entallado uniforme de las animadoras. Lea charlaba animadamente con otras dos compañeras de equipo, una húngara y otra belga, bastante monas pero nada comparado con la perfección de su futura novia._

_Se dirigió hacia las chicas con paso firme y una sonrisa deslumbrante, no podía fallar si creía en su éxito, y el americano lo creía firmemente. Antes de llegar notó como la belga y la húngara le daban u no muy disimulado codazo a Lea y señalaban en la dirección del rubio, soltando una risita por lo bajo. La morena les hizo un gesto y las otras dos se fueron, al tiempo que Alfred llegaba a su altura y se apoyaba en la taquilla junto a la chica, la cual se volvió a mirarlo con media sonrisa._

_-Good morning, Lea! -la saludó efusivamente, jugando un poco- ¿Cómo te ha ido el verano?_

_La chica sonrió divertida._

_-Lo sabes de sobra… - Alfred sonrió más ante la contestación; era cierto, habían pasado todo el verano viéndose de vez en cuando y hablando por las redes sociales, lanzándose indirectas mutuamente.- Como solo hayas venido a preguntarme eso estaré bastante decepcionada._

_Alfred rió un poco antes de contestar, lanzándole su sonrisa más brillante._

_-Cenemos juntos.-se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, dando énfasis a su petición- ¿Esta tarde, a las ocho? _

_Lea hizo como si se lo pensara, pero eso no puso nervioso al americano ni un ápice; sabía de sobra que la respuesta iba a ser "sí"._

_-Bueno…si no me surgen otros planes...-contestó al final, cogiendo sus libros y dándose la vuelta, para ir con sus amigas._

_El americano se dio la vuelta también, sonriendo triunfante. Eso era un Sí en toda regla, camuflado un poco del modo en que las chicas camuflaban el "¡Sí que quiero! ¡Sí, sí, sí!" para hacerse las desinteresadas. Lo había conseguido, ahora solo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas esa noche… Alfred volvió sobre sus pasos, siguiendo la línea de taquillas, con ganas de ponerse a saltar. ¡Todo era tan perfecto! Su __**vida**__ era perfecta. Sentía que nada podría bajarlo de las nubes ese día…_

_-Damn institute, damn teachers! Fucking damn locker that doesn't open!_

_Alfred se paró en seco antes de ser arrollado por un chico malhumorado, más bajo que él y con aspecto de punk antisocial que se peleaba con su taquilla a golpes, maldiciendo con un marcado acento británico._

_-Bloody hell!-con un último golpe, la taquilla cedió y se abrió, casi tanto como estaban los ojos del americano al toparse con un personaje tan peculiar. El otro chico notó su presencia y le miró con curiosidad, probablemente alzando las cejas ocultas tras su pelo. Alfred se quedó clavado en el sitio cuando unos raros ojos verdes le enfrentaron.- ¿Y tú que miras, arsehole?_

_Habría sido bonito poder decir que Alfred le respondió con una respuesta ingeniosa que dejó al británico sin palabras, pero simplemente se quedó mirándolo con cara de imbécil. El otro chico pareció aburrirse de esperar una contestación, pues agarro algunos libros y cerró la taquilla._

_-Espero que esa elocuencia no sea hereditaria, o tus hijos lo pasarán mal…-comentó mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba._

_Solo cuando el inglés estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para perderse entre la multitud, Alfred pudo reaccionar. Sacudió la cabeza, librándose de ese extraño atontamiento sin sentido en el que prefirió no pensar, y se fue a buscar a su hermano Mathew, recuperando la alegría por el camino, para contarle el éxito de su charla con Lea._

* * *

><p><em>En menos de dos días, todo el instituto sabía que Alfred F. Jones salía oficialmente con Lea Monreaux. Él quarterback, ella capitana del equipo de las animadoras, eran la pareja más popular del instituto. Se les podía ver juntos casa vez que podían, entre clases y después de los entrenamientos de ambos equipos.<em>

_El curso empezaba tal y como Alfred lo había planeado…bueno, solo en parte. Había un pequeño detalle agregado que le causaba un dolor de cabeza constante al americano, de lo que había comenzado a ser consciente hacía poco. Cuando me nos se lo esperaba, y sin motivo aparente, se descubría a sí mismo mirando fijamente a cierto británico de ojos verdes. No lo hacía a propósito, simplemente desconectaba y cuando volvía a conectar lo estaba buscando con la mirada. Podía pasarse los minutos repasando con la vista las facciones del chico, intentando contar cuantos piercings llevaba en las orejas, o pensando en cómo podía llevar el pelo tan revuelto antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía y mirar a otro sitio.  
>Alfred había llegado a plantearse seriamente si estaba enfermo o algo así; es decir, él nunca se había concentrado en nada tanto como lo hacía cada vez que escaneaba al inglés. Ya era demasiado raro que se quedara callado más de cinco minutos.<em>

_No fue hasta ese jueves, en la cafetería, cuando se desató la alarma en la mente del americano. Como tantas otras veces, Lea había estado hablándole por más de diez minutos y él no se había enterado de una palabra. Su cerebro estaba enfocado en preguntarse cómo podía Arthur, pues así se llamaba el otro, comer, hablar con el alemán de ojos rojos y golpear al francés, todo al mismo tiempo y sin descuidar ninguna de las tareas._

_Alfred salió de su trance cuando Lea le pasó una mano frente a los ojos de manera no muy amable._

_-¿Hola? ¿Tierra llamando a Alfred?_

_El rubio se volvió con una sonrisa avergonzada a su novia, la cual le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido._

_-Lo siento Lea, me había quedado traspuesto, ¡Ahahaha~!-rió para quitarle importancia, pero por dentro estaba nervioso. El americano no sabía por qué, si no estaba haciendo nada malo…_

_-No me mientas, estabas mirando a esos chicos.- Lea esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, mientras señalaba en la dirección en la que miraba, donde los cuatro –contando a un español que no paraba de reír- montaban un buen jale- Se que quieres ser el héroe del instituto, pero desconecta un poco. –se agarró a su brazo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro- Se notan las ganas que tienes de regañarles por montar alboroto en la cafetería._

_Alfred se relajó un poco al saber que Lea pensaba que estaba mirando al grupo con reproche. Se sintió como si acabara de cometer una fechoría y viera que podía salir impune; sin embargo, eso no le gustó._

_-Ahaha, I'm sorry…- sonrió de forma encantadora, y Lea se derritió._

_-No importa. –Sonrió ampliamente- Simplemente no mires a otros más que a mí, o me voy a poner celosa…-y con una última risa, la seychellense se giró a hablar con Elizabetha, su amiga húngara, dejando la mente de Alfred hecha un caos._

_Antes de ese momento no se había parado a pensar porqué miraba al británico más de lo debido, rozando el límite del acoso. No había pensado que fuera necesario, Alfred no era una persona que pensara mucho en el porqué de sus actos, sin embargo, cuando Lea lo había pillado mirando al inglés se había sentido como un delincuente descubierto con las manos en la masa.  
>En teoría, no debería haberse sentido de esa manera, no estaba haciendo nada malo, simplemente lo miraba por curiosidad, ¿no? La curiosidad no era mala… Dejó que sus ojos volvieran al inglés, buscando esta vez un motivo. Conocía su cara casi a la perfección, distinguía su voz marcada fuertemente con un acento británico desde donde se encontraba, a pesar del jaleo que había en la cafetería en plena hora de la comida. Lo examinó a conciencia, esperando que la respuesta le llegara, si era posible, en forma de un letrero bien grande e iluminado en neón.<br>Sin embargo la respuesta no llegara, y Alfred volvió a quedarse abstraído, mirándole por puro placer._

…_y entonces una pequeña certeza se asomó a la mente del americano: le gustaba mirarle. Simplemente eso, le gustaba mirar al británico, observar lo que hacía y como lo hacía, sus reacciones, sus expresiones faciales, todo. Alfred tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que ello significaba, y cuando eso pasó clavó la vista en la mesa con una expresión de puro horror en el rostro._

_Oh. Dios. Le GUSTABA. Del verbo __**gustar**__. No, no, no, eso no podía ser…estaba mal que te gustara mirar a un chico siendo hombre. ¡Era casi pecado! Omitiendo el casi… ¿¡iba a ir al infierno! ¿Y Lea? ¡Era su novia! ¿Se consideraría infidelidad mirar a un chico? Pero él no era homox…homo… ¡si siquiera podía pensarlo! Estaba entrando en crisis, ya notaba su estómago revolverse, como si estuviese a punto de vomitar.  
>Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo, no entraría en crisis. Que le gustara mirar Arthur no significaba nada. ¡Absolutamente nada! No iba a permitir que eso le arruinara la vida en el instituto, que echara a perder todo lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir. <em>

_Alfred desvió la vista a la conversación que mantenía su novia, comenzando a hablar él mismo con un muchacho australiano de su equipo que solía comer con ellos. Obstinado, se prometió a si mismo que a partir de ese preciso instante no le iba a mirar más, ni aunque lo tuviese justo enfrente y fuera el último habitante del planeta después de una invasión zombi. Y como era un héroe, cumpliría su promesa._

**xXx**

Arthur exhaló el humo hacia el cielo, recostando la cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol bajo el cual descansaba, en el jardín trasero del instituto. Hacía demasiado calor, el sol y la humedad del aire hacían un contraste asfixiante y pegajoso, y en esos momentos echaba de menos el clima frío y lluvioso de su Londres natal; la humedad allí era hasta cierto punto soportable, no como en la costa estadounidense. Y tener un francés pegajoso encima tampoco ayudaba.

-¡Auch! ¡Tampoco tenías que darme un puñetazo en la cara, _anglaise crétin!-_ le recriminó Francis, cuando el británico le estampó el puño en la cara por haber estado intentando sobarle el culo.

-¿Suenan todos los insultos en francés tan afeminados?- preguntó Arthur, como si lo de hacía unos segundos no hubiera pasado, fumando en actitud relajada junto al alemán-Cuando insultas pareces indignado en vez de enfadado, como si atentara contra tu honor. _¡Sacrebleu!_-imitó el acento francés exageradamente- Creo que he oído decir eso alguna vez a la heroína de una novela francesa.

- ¡No suenan afeminados!- exclamó el francés, ofendido- ¡Es que no estaba insultando enserio!

-¡Ssh!-susurró Gilbert- Callaos los dos de una vez, ¿o queréis despertar a Antonio?

Ambos rubios se miraron para luego desviar la vista hasta un dormido español, que usaba las piernas del albino de almohada. No tuvo que decir nada más para que se callaran, bien sabido era que Antonio no tenía buen despertar si se le molestaba en su siesta.

Francis hizo una mueca de fastidio y se apoyó en el árbol junto al británico, encendiéndose también un cigarro.

-Ya no se puede ni pelear en condiciones en este instituto, _mon ami_. -aspiró el humo y lo expulsó al modo francés.- En fin, todo sea para que _mon petit espagnol_ esté de buen humor.

-Quieres que esté medio grogui para meterle mano, _perverser_.-le contradijo el albino, y el francés hizo un puchero.

Arthur desconectó de la conversación para dedicarse a mirar la fachada del edificio que tenía justo en frente, concretamente una puerta donde ponía "vestuarios masculinos". Aunque eso en su idioma significaba "Plan de Arthur parte II". Simplemente esperaba que este saliera tan bien como el primero, y si era posible sin agregar un labio partido. Había que reconocer que el holandés pegaba jodidamente fuerte.

-¿Pensando en tu rubio americano, _petit anglaise_? –la voz melosa del francés hizo que se volviera a mirarlo, levantando una ceja. –Ah~ _l'amour_ es tan bello…

-Para el carro, _frog_. –el inglés dio otra calada despreocupada a su cigarro medio consumido- De amor nada.

-¿Eh? –el alemán parecía sorprendido- No me creo que estés liando todo esto solo por un polvo…

-¿Como que solo un polvo?-Arthur usó un tono ofendido, como si Gilbert acabara de decirle que _Sex Pistols_ tocaba country.- ¿Pero tú lo has visto? Es tan inocente, tan puro, tan…niño bonito que siempre sigue las normas. ¿No te da ganas de corromperlo?

-Ah, ya lo entiendo. –intervino Francis, asintiendo- Esta es una de esas veces en las que ves a una persona y piensas: "Joder, mataría por ser yo quien la desvirgara".

Gilbert miraba como ambos chicos asentían, compartiendo uno de esos pocos momentos en los que estaban de acuerdo. Él personalmente no entendía muy bien ese afán de pervertir todo lo que tocaban de ambos rubios; el alemán no era como ellos en esos temas, su forma de tratar los asuntos amorosos rozaba tanto a timidez que resultaría un buen motivo de burla si alguien se enteraba. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a jugar cuidadosamente con algunos mechones de pelo del español.

Arthur dio una última calada al cigarro, despegándose del tronco del árbol con un gesto perezoso; ya era la hora, dentro de unos pocos segundos cierto americano se dirigiría a tomar una ducha en el vestuario, mientras el resto de su equipo de futbol americano acaba de correr las vueltas de rigor. Ese era el momento que Arthur había estado esperando. Y… ahí, justamente ahí estaba Alfred, andando tranquilamente, ajeno a que era observado. Al tiempo que este entraba a los vestuarios, Arthur lanzó su cigarro al suelo, apagándolo con la bota.

-Deseadme suerte.- sonrió de lado, y sin esperar respuesta echó a andar hacia su objetivo.

* * *

><p>Había podido fingir que no le había visto. Sí, era genial, se merecía un helado por haber podido ignorarlo a pesar de que estaba ahí, justo enfrente de los vestuarios, fumando con los delincuentes de sus amigos. Alfred sonrió para sí mismo mientras se quitaba la sudada equipación de futbol americano y la dejaba sobre uno de los bancos de madera de los vestuarios, yendo en ropa interior a coger una toalla limpia para ducharse. No era tan difícil volver a la situación anterior, y eso le daba ánimos. ¡Ningún demonio británico iba a poder con él! ¡No iba a caer, no señor!<br>Aún perdido en sus pensamientos de un héroe parecido a Superman, pero con una A en el pecho, enfrentándose a una especie de Hulk rubio y de pantalones con cadenas , se despojó de la ropa interior rodeándose la cintura con la toalla, girándose de nuevo hacia su taquilla para coger su champú e irse a la ducha.

Alfred nunca supo como hizo el inglés para entrar en los vestuarios sin hacer chirriar la puerta como si estuvieran matando un gato, pero el caso es que lo hizo. Solo que él no se dio cuenta de que alguien más había entrado allí hasta que no sintió un par de brazos rodeando su torso desde atrás, haciendo sutiles caricias en su pecho. Alfred dejó caer el bote de champú al suelo del susto.

-¿No vas a agacharte a recogerlo? –ronroneó una voz con un marcado acento británico en su oído.-Yo te sujeto la toalla.

El americano buscaba su voz para contestar, pero alguien debía haberla escondido en laguna parte, o simplemente no le daba la gana de salir de su garganta. Arthur soltó una risa baja, que le erizó la piel del cuello donde chocó su respiración.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?- comentó, mientras paseaba las manos por el pecho del americano a su antojo, palpando los músculos de su pecho- Qué fastidio, prefería hacerlo yo, ¿tú no?-siguió delineando sus abdominales, que aunque no estaban muy marcados, existían.- Vaya, no estás nada mal, ¿eh? Me imaginaba un poco más de grasa después de ver lo que te zampas en la cafetería todos los días…

Alfred enrojeció de repente; por fin su cuerpo reaccionaba y su cerebro volvía a procesar información, pero aun estaba pensando qué hacer. Decidió decir algo para ganar tiempo.

-¿C-como has entrado?- _Vaya pregunta estúpida. Bravo, Alfred, además has conseguido un precioso temblor en la voz…_

-Por la puerta. ¿No es ahí por dónde suele entrar la gente normal? –a pesar del tono sarcástico de su voz, era obvio que trataba de aguantar la risa- Al menos en Inglaterra se hace así.

-¿Porqué me persigues?-inquirió esta vez el americano con más fuerza, pero aun así no hacía nada para quitarse al inglés de encima. Quería pensar que era para evitar una pelea. _Necesitaba_ pensar eso.- _What do you want…?_

La risa que soltó el inglés ante esa pregunta le hizo cosquillas en la piel desnuda de los hombros y la nuca, erizándole el vello. No era una sensación desagradable en absoluto. En un movimiento sinuoso, Arthur descendió las manos por su pecho hasta alcanzar el borde de la toalla, colando los pulgares unos centímetros por debajo de la tela y acariciando la piel no expuesta.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- sonrió el británico en su oído. Alfred soltó un gemido involuntario cuando el británico deslizó su mano hasta agarrar cierta zona por encima de la tela, haciendo una ligera presión.- _I want your virginity._

Las voces de los miembros del resto del equipo se empezaron a escuchar cada vez más cerca, haciendo que el inglés se separara de un mortalmente sonrojado americano.

-Siento dejar esto a medias, pero se nos ha acabado el tiempo.- Alfred escuchó los pasos de Arthur alejándose- Yo que tú me metería en la ducha pronto…

Tras decir eso, no se escuchó nada más, ni la puerta abrirse, ni nada. Simplemente el británico había salido tan sigilosamente como había entrado, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. O así habría sido si no hubiese dejado a un agitado americano tras de sí, respirando como si el aire no le llegara bien a los pulmones debido al exceso de sangre que se concentraba en su cara y en otra parte de su cuerpo en la cual no debería estar.

Antes de que el _halfback_ australiano pisara el suelo del vestuario, Alfred ya había corrido a encerrase en las duchas y accionado el agua fría.

* * *

><p>Fin del capitulo e_e aquí dejo el diccionario, aunque solo he puesto algunas expresiones, porque la mayoría se sobreentienden... creo ._.<p>

**Mini diccionario: **

_Damn institute, damn teachers! Fucking damn locker that doesn't open!: ¡Maldito instituto, malditos profesores! __¡Jodida maldita taquilla que no se abre!_

_Arsehole: (forma británica de "asshole") Gilipollas._

_Anglaise crétin: Ingés idiota._

_Sacrebleu: maldita sea._

_Halfback__: en el futbol americano,__es el corredor que recibe la mayoría de los balones y que lleva todo el peso del juego de carrera. De todos los hombres en el backfield suelen ser quienes se ubican al fondo y son útiles para carreras largas ya que al recibir el balón varias yardas detrás de la línea de golpeo tienen mejor visión del campo y más fuerza en su carrera. Físicamente tienden a ser jugadores de corta estatura pero muy rápidos y ágiles._

_Por cierto, el **club de castidad** (alguien me preguntó sobre ello) es un club que se crea en la mayoría de los institutos americanos en los cuales los adolescentes se comprometen a permanecer virgenes hasta el matrimonio. Se supone que los padres que, por decirlo de alguna manera, son muy creyentes (o religiosos) consideran un "orgullo" que sus hijos pertenezcan al club. También tengo entendido que se hacen "fiestas de la castidad´" o nosequé. Si alguien sabe explicarlo mejor, please, que me eche un cable xD_

**_¿Review bonito?_**

**_:)_**


	3. lips!

_**Give me your…**_

**Hello, Hallo! **Aquí vuelo con el tercer capítulo! Siento mucho la tardanza, y muchas muchas muchas gracias por los reviews! No puedo entretenerme mucho más, porque voy a llegar tarde a la universidad xD ¡Disfruten del capítulo! 8D

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, ni a mí ni a nadie más que a su creador~

**Rated: **T

**Notas:**

**1. **Arthur punk y Alfred puritano. Edades entre los 17 y 18.

**2.** **Lea **es Seychelles, y **Kyle **es Australia

**3.** Personajes ligeramente (o muy) OoC, depende de cómo se mire.

**4.** Fic de varios capítulos (pocos, espero).

**5.** Lenguaje un poco bruto… como ya sabréis después de leer el Summary.

**6.** ¿Alguien que me pueda decir el apellido de Ucrania? Es que no estoy segura de que sea así…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: <strong>_**…lips!**_

Ya estaba claro. Si, no había ninguna duda al respecto: Había sido un asesino en serie en su otra vida. O quizá torturaba gatitos pequeños. O robaba a ancianitas el dinero de su pensión. Eso debía ser. Si no, de verdad que no se lo explicaba…

_-Jones._

_Alfred cortó su animada charla con Kyle, dejando al australiano permanentemente con la dudad de cómo se pasaba la última pantalla del Left 4 Dead, para atender a la llamada del director. El hombre lo miraba con media sonrisa, lo cual sabía que no presagiaba nada bueno._

_-Em…dígame, señor Vargas- contestó titubeante._

_El hombre sonrió más antes de contestar, haciendo que ambos angloparlantes se tensaran._

_-Quería agradecerle que me echara una mano el otro día, ya sabe, manejando al señor Kirkland.-esa frase hizo que Alfred se pusiera un poco nervioso… a decir verdad no sabía quién había "manejado" a quién.- Parece que tiene un don de gentes natural, Jones. La señorita Braginskaya -se refería a la enfermera- me comentó que su compañero no dio ningún problema más desde que usted lo llevó._

_El americano soltó una risa que pretendía ser despreocupada, pero que sonó un poco nerviosa._

_-Sure! Ya sabe que puedo hacerme cargo de cualquier cosa, Director.- concluyó, haciendo alarde una vez más de la confianza que tenía en sí mismo._

_-¡Oh! No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso._

_La sonrisa de Alfred tembló un poco en su cara. Mierda, había caído en la trampa del director otra vez._

_-Necesito que me hagas otro favor respecto a Kirkland.- la cara del rubio palideció, pero el director pareció no notarlo, o simplemente lo ignoró- Tiene un castigo pendiente, vaya a buscarlo y tráigalo a mi despacho._

_-P-pero señor Vargas, otra vez tengo clase y…-las protestas del americano no se hicieron de esperar. No quería volver a ver al inglés, no después de lo de ayer. No, God, please…!- ¡Podría encargarse el presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes!_

_El director se echó a reír, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro. Luego le miró seriamente._

_-Hágalo._

_Y con la misma sonrisa cantarina de siempre se alejó por el pasillo, suspirando algo sobre que le encantaba "explotar a ese muchacho"._

_Alfred observó como el director se alejaba con incredulidad, con las piernas temblando de puro nerviosismo. No podía estar pasándole a él… ¡prácticamente lo estaba arrojando a los brazos de ese británico una y otra vez! ¿Qué problema tenía el mundo con él? Kyle movió la mano repetidamente ante el rostro de su amigo, intentando sacarle del shock. Alfred parpadeó despertando, mientras el australiano suspiraba._

_-Man, ¿de verdad es tan terrible tratar con el brit ese?-le preguntó, con un deje de preocupación._

_-No te imaginas cuanto…- musitó con voz angustiada, mientras se giraba para recargar la frente en su taquilla._

_-Eh…-el australiano se rascó la cabeza, dudando si continuar o no- Buddy, ayer vi salir al tal Kirkland del vestuario… _

_Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Alfred, mientras una expresión de puro horror cruzaba por su cara un segundo, antes de cambiarla por una neutra. ¿Qué conclusiones había sacado el australiano? ¿Esta era la parte de la película en la que él empezaba a matar a la gente que descubría su secreto? ¡God, el no quería ser un asesino! Pero por otra parte, tampoco se trataba de una película… Así que no tenía que matar a nadie, ¿no?_

_-…oye, si te está molestando o amenazando, sabes que puedes contármelo, man.-concluyó, poniendo una mano en su hombro._

_Alfred contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Se giró hacia su amigo, sonriendo un poco._

_-Nah, it's 'kay.- se despegó de la taquilla, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta del equipo en un gesto fingidamente despreocupado.- Puedo manejar el asunto por mí mismo._

_Kyle aún parecía un poco preocupado cuando su amigo se alejó silbando por el pasillo, en dirección al jardín trasero en el que sabía que el trió de malos amigos más el inglés se reunían cuando se saltaban las clases. El australiano sabía que, debido al complejo de héroe de su mejor amigo, nunca le pediría ayuda a otro por muy grave que fuese su problema. Lo que no sabía era que nada más girar la esquina el americano se dejó caer contra la pared, mientras toda sus supuesta autoconfianza de iba por el retrete más cercano. Alfred se tapó la cara con ambas manos, reuniendo todo el valor que podía. Desde luego, eso de desmoronarse tras las esquinas se le estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre._

…Dios debía odiarle, por eso se empeñaba en empujarle hacia Kirkland, para que pecara y fuera al infierno. ¿Estaría probando su moral? ¡Pero él no quería ser cura…! Maldita sea, ya empezaba a divagar otra vez. _Debo estar centrado_, pensaba, _y alerta_, mientras avanzaba por el césped en dirección al grupo de muchachos que se relajaban a la sombre del árbol de siempre. Inspirando hondo y poniéndose serio, se acercó, aceptando como todo un mártir lo que estuviera por venir.

* * *

><p>El primero en verlo acercarse fue Francis, quién le propinó un rápido codazo al inglés. El británico se volvió a mirar en la dirección que le señalaba el francés, para ver como cierto americanito suyo se acercaba hacia ellos, con paso vacilante y sin ninguna prisa. Arthur alzó una ceja sonriendo de forma ligeramente burlona. Era obvio por la visible incomodidad del rubio que no iba a verle precisamente por gusto; esto aumentó la curiosidad que tenía por saber el motivo.<p>

El español, al que habían llamado la atención las reacciones de ambos rubios, siguió la mirada de estos para soltar un silbido bajo.

-Ey, pues no está nada mal el niño…-comentó con una sonrisa, examinando de arriba abajo al americano, al cual solo le faltaban unos pocos metros para estar frente al grupo.

Gilbert bufó, cruzándose de brazos con evidente molestia.

-Es un estereotipo de yanqui, no tiene nada de especial.-repuso.- Yo soy mucho más _awesome._

Francis y Arthur le miraron, ambos con la misma expresión de "_Tienes suerte de que Antonio sea idiota, porque estás siendo __**muy **__obvio_". Por su parte, el moreno seguía mirando al americano, ajeno a todo, que en ese momento llegaba a su altura.

-Kirkland.-le llamó, mirándole apenas. Arthur le prestó toda la atención, con esa familiar sonrisa burlona plasmada en la cara. Le examinó de arriba a abajo deliberadamente, para que el otro se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, y el americano tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-_Yes, __**Alfred**__? -_contestó el británico con tono complaciente, casi educado, si no fuera porque había pronunciado el nombre del otro con un deje de picardía.

-El director quiere que vayas a su despacho. –le dijo, sonando todo lo serio que podía.

Arthur alzó una ceja, aunque ya se esperaba algo así; aún no había recibido ningún castigo correspondiente a la pelea del otro día. El mensaje que le traía Alfred era simple, de todas maneras, no pensaba perder la oportunidad de jugar un poco con aquél niño bonito.

-¿Y te has ofrecido para darme el mensaje? Oh, es muy amable por tu parte…- sonrió, mientras se acercaba unos pocos pasos. Acentuó más su sonrisa al ver que Alfred retrocedía gradualmente a cada paso que daba hacia él.

-Y-yo no me he ofrecido a nada, me han obligado a...¡Hey!- Alfred pegó un bote y miró hacia detrás, de dónde se escabullía el francés después de haberle dado un "cariñoso" agarrón en el culo.

-Ohonhonhon~ no te asustes _petit_, solo quería comprobar una cosa.- Francis sonrió pervertidamente, acariciándose ligeramente la barbilla mientras lo miraba de igual forma.- Lo tienes bien puesto.

-_W-what…?_- Alfred se sonrojó de repente, parecía bastante tentado a cubrirse la parte de atrás con las manos. Arthur frunció el ceño; aunque le parecía divertida la cara de terror y vergüenza del americano en ese momento, no le había hecho ninguna gracia que el francés le tocara dónde no debía.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué _lindo_!- esa había sido una exclamación del español, que en ese momento se había prácticamente lanzado a pinchar con el dedo la roja mejilla del _quarterback_.- ¡Se ha sonrojado! Dime, ¿te gustan los _churros_?

Para ese entonces, Alfred estaba deseando salir corriendo, y a Arthur ya le había dado un tic en el ojo.

-_Hey, stop it, you bastards._ –intervino el británico, unos segundos antes de que Gilbert abriera la boca para gritarle un par de cosas al americano, por el simple hecho de parecerle "lindo" al moreno. Arthur avanzó hacia Alfred, empujándole para que anduviera hacia el edificio- ¿No me había llamado el director? ¿A qué esperas para llevarme exactamente?

-A que tus amigos dejaran de intentar _violarme_…-masculló el americano en voz baja, entre dientes. El inglés no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, lo que hizo que el otro volviera a sonrojarse.

-No iban a "violarte", especie de monja de instituto. –repuso- Solo estaban jugando. El único que puede abusar de ti aquí soy yo.

Alfred dio un respingo y le miró, aunque esta vez en su mirada había algo más aparte de vergüenza, nerviosismo y algo de miedo. Frunció el ceño.

-No puedes.- le contradijo, mientras ambos entraban en el instituto por la puerta del gimnasio- Te aprovechas de que todavía no te he dado un puñetazo, pero no deberías tentar la suerte así.

Arthur soltó una carcajada.

-¡Oh! ¿Te has enfadado?-le miró, entrecerrando los ojos- Bien, ya me cansaba de no obtener ninguna reacción por tu parte.

El más alto pareció molestarse aún más al respecto, apretando los dientes.

-¿No lo pillas? ¡Quiero que me dejes tranquilo!-alzó la voz, que hizo eco por el gimnasio vacío. Alfred se detuvo, haciendo que Arthur lo imitara y se girara para mirarle.- ¡Tengo novia, no estoy interesado en ti de ninguna manera!

Arthur frunció el ceño también. La mención de la imbécil de la novia empezaba a joderle, si no estaba ya suficiente molesto antes, cuando los toqueteos del francés y las insinuaciones del español habían despertado en él un extraño sentimiento posesivo. Avanzó hacia el estadounidense en un par de zancadas, el cual, obstinado, no retrocedió y le aguantó la mirada con fiereza. Arthur tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no comerle la boca.

-¿Ah, no?-ladeó la cabeza, taladrándole con sus ojos verdes- Pues dime que lo de ayer no te gustó. –sonrió con picardía- Dime que no te gustó que te tocara.

Alfred se quedó unos segundos sin habla, tal y como esperaba el británico; había descubierto que sus palabras solían tener ese efecto en él, el de hacer que su cerebro fuera más lento aún. Finalmente, el más alto tragó saliva y contestó con un firme "No me gustó. Me dio asco."  
>Arthur esbozó una sonrisa gatuna.<p>

-_Liar._

El mayor se retiró de Alfred, mirándolo un momento más antes de darse la vuelta y continuar andando hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo del instituto. Se giró una vez hacia Alfred, que seguía plantado en el mismo sitio con una expresión indescifrable, mientras abría la puerta.

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día.- le apremió, cruzándose de brazos.

Al americano avanzó refunfuñando algo, y paso de largo junto a él al llegar a su altura. Arthur sonrió, mirando el trasero del americano mientras este pasaba. Tenía razón el franchute ese; Alfred tenía un buen culo.

* * *

><p>El director les indicó que pasaran, ambos. Se dedicó a explicar los motivos ético-morales por los cuales estaba tremendamente mal liarse a puñetazos con un compañero en el pasillo de un instituto, mientras Arthur hacía como que le interesaba y Alfred se perdía en sus pensamientos, que eran un caos en ese momento, tanto como en los últimos días.<p>

No quería pensar más, definitivamente no quería. Comenzaba a estar cansado de todo lo que se le venía encima; se acercaban partidos importantes en la liga de futbol americano y los entrenamientos se habían endurecido, incluso para él. Entre eso y estudiar, ya le costaba sacar tiempo para Lea y la chica comenzaba a enfadarse al no recibir tanta atención como al principio. Y ahora había que añadirle a esos problemas de adolescente normal otros que no eran tan normales, y empezaban a saturarle la cabeza con contradicciones demasiado fuertes para que alguien como él, que nunca había tenido preocupaciones graves, las pudiera soportar.

La idea que tenía en su cabeza sobre Arthur no dejaba de transformarse, volviéndose menos clara a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y él no quería eso. No se podía permitir verlo con otros ojos que no fueran los de la indiferencia, o los de un amigo como mucho. Nada más. ¿Es que no lo entendía? Si caía lo repudiarían en el instituto, en su familia… Todo en lo que creía le daría la espalda. Su vida se iría literalmente a la mierda.

Joder…

-…la verdad, no lo entiendo. ¿Porqué un alumno tan brillante como tú se mete en tantos problemas? Si no te saltaras las clases incluso podrías conseguir una matrícula, en vez de conformarte con sobresalientes.- el director se reclinó en su silla, mientras Alfred empezaba a prestarle atención a la verborrea incesante del hombre. ¿Alumno brillante, había dicho? El director suspiró.- Te quedarás después de las clases a ayudar a limpiar la cafetería. –Arthur abrió la boca para protestar, pero el señor Vargas continuó- Una semana. Y agradece que sea la cafetería, y no los lavabos de tercero como Van Driek.

El tono en el que lo dijo dio la conversación por finalizada. Ambos se levantaron de los sillones del despacho, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Jones. –le llamó el director, haciendo que se detuviera mientras el inglés salía de la habitación. Alfred ya conocía ese tono de "_voy a pedirte que hagas algo, a pesar de que no es tu deber y no va a gustarte ni un pelo_"- Quédate también a echarle un ojo.

-What? ¡Pero no puedo, tengo entrenamiento!-protestó, y esta vez con razón. El director no se inmutó.

-No te preocupes, será después del entrenamiento. –sonrió alegremente el italiano.- De ti depende que Kirkland haga su trabajo y volver pronto a casa.

-…_Yes, sir._-accedió Alfred, al saber que no tenía opción. Cabizbajo, salió del despacho del director, pensando en que parecía inútil oponer resistencia; de alguna manera u otra siempre acababa arrojado una y otra vez al inglés.

…Alfred no sabía como de ciertos eran sus pensamientos hasta que, al girar la esquina perdido en su propio mundo, unas manos lo agarraron por la chaqueta, un cuerpo lo acorraló contra la pared, y unos labios atacaron fieramente los suyos.

Abrió la boca para soltar un quejido cuando su espalda se estrelló contra el muro, pero eso solo sirvió para que la lengua del británico se adentrara en su boca, explorándola libremente, mientras enredaba los brazos en el cuello del más alto.  
>Alfred perdió definitivamente la capacidad de pensar. Se había derretido ante el calor del cuerpo del otro, tan pegado al suyo, ante la caricia un tanto ruda de los dedos de Arthur al enredarse en su pelo y su boca devorándolo con ansia.<br>No supo en qué momento sus manos vacilaron en las caderas del chico rubio que le estaba jodiendo la vida, pero sus dedos acabaron por aferrarse a él con fuerza, acercándolo más, correspondiendo al beso con tanta pasión y necesidad como el británico, creando un frenesí entre los dos que no podía estar bien, ni ser correcto. Y Dios, él sabía que no lo era. Pero no podía parar.

Fue Arthur, cuando el beso comenzó a perder intensidad, quien se separó de él apenas unos centímetros, rozando su nariz con la de él, aún manteniendo el estrecho abrazo.

-Mírate.-susurró, entrecerrando los ojos como solía hacer- Dices que te doy asco, y me has dejado comerte la boca. _You are an hypocrite little bastard, aren't you?_

Arthur juntó sus labios una vez más mientras el americano le soltaba, y este no se resistió. ¿Qué sentido tendría ahora? Ya se había perdido.

-Deja de pretender ser algo que no eres.-espetó Arthur, mientras se separaba definitivamente de él, dejándolo tembloroso y derrumbado sobre la pared, como siempre.

-_I hate you…_-murmuró Alfred, mirándo al suelo.

El británico sonrió burlonamente, sabiéndose vencedor. Le dio la espalda, soltando una risa.

-_No, you don't._

Y se alejó.

* * *

><p>Fin del cap 3 -w- odien a Arthur, es un bastardo que <em>por ahora<em> solo mira por sus propios intereses xD

**¿Se merece Review? Digan que si, porfaaa….**


	4. revenge!

_**Give me your…**_

**Willkommen! **Ya se que he tardado mucho, pero me he tomado un pequeño descanso de... bueno, de todo. Siento no haber avisado. Intentaré subir alguno de los fics que tengo en stock como compensación... Además este capítulo es una tontería, porque es básicamente de transición...el siguiente si será ya hard e_ê oh, no quiero dar pistas...

**Disclaimer: **Nunca he visto a Himaruya, ahora que lo pienso… creo que empiezo a creer que son los padres :\ como sea, Hetalia le pertenece.

**Rated: **T

**Notas:**

**1. **Arthur punk y Alfred puritano. Edades entre los 17 y 18.

**2.** **Lea **es Seychelles, y **Kyle **es Australia

**3.** Personajes ligeramente (o muy) OoC, depende de cómo se mire.

**4.** Fic de varios capítulos (pocos, espero).

**5.** Lenguaje un poco bruto… como ya sabréis después de leer el Summary.

Por cierto, aquí se descubre que Alfred está un poco ido de la pinza… en realidad lo que está es quemado por dentro por mantener siempre esa fachada de vida perfecta que no se cree ni él. Sin más aclaraciones, disfrutad del capítulo~~

**Capítulo 4: …_revenge._**

Elizabetha andaba a paso rápido por los pasillos del instituto, casi atropellando a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino. Tenía que contárselo a alguien. No podía estar callada por más tiempo, a pesar de que al principio pensó que sería mejor idea no decir nada para que no llegara a oídos de Lea, pero tras considerarlo por un momento –en el cual su mente estuvo divagando entre pensamientos no muy sanos, pero es que ¡Oh Dios, nunca pensó que vería algo así!- decidió que era mejor contárselo a su mejor amiga, después de todo, se trataba de _su novio_.

Llegó a la taquilla de Lea en la que solían reunirse en los intercambios de clase, pero aún no había nadie. La morena se apoyó en uno de los casilleros, mirando a la gente pasar de largo, o detenerse a charlar, aunque no les prestaba atención realmente. No dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a la misma imagen, pensando en más posibles significados para la situación que había visto. Ojalá hubiera llevado su cámara para sacar una buena foto…la cual no le pensaba enseñar a nadie, claro estaba.

Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando dejar de pensar en eso o empezaría a babear en público, y no debía manchar de esa manera su imagen en el instituto. Esperó pacientemente a Lea, que por suerte llegó acompañada de Emma unos pocos minutos después. En cuanto estuvieron a su altura, la cara de "tengo algo nuevo" de Elizabetha las hizo reunirse en corro alrededor de la chica.

-Conozco esa cara- dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa gatuna, acercándose más a su amiga- ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Sadiq ya ha salido del armario?

-No, pero tiempo al tiempo, la última vez que lo vi "pelearse" con Heracles parecía más bien a punto de estamparlo contra la pared para hacerle cosas sucias. Pero por ahí van los tiros...-la húngara miró a Lea directamente, empezando a dudar de si era buena idea contárselo o no. No quería que lo que iba a decir estropeara la relación de la seychellense con el americano, no después de haberse esforzado tanto para que ambos formaran la pareja perfecta. La chica se dio por aludida al notar la mirada fija de su amiga, devolviéndole una de confusión. – Vale, no daré muchas vueltas. Es sobre Alfred.

La atención de Lea incrementó, así como la confusión de su mirada.

-¿Alfred? ¿Qué pasa con él?

Elizabetha miró a su alrededor un momento más, antes de acercarse más a sus amigas, cerrando el círculo y bajando la voz. Se lo contaría. Quizá así Lea podría intervenir a tiempo.

-Sabéis que después de gimnasia he tenido que volver a los vestuarios a por el neceser, ¿no?- sus amigas asintieron, y ella prosiguió.- cuando volví a salir al gimnasio no estaba sola. Se supone que no tendría que haber nadie ahí a esa hora, así que me escondí detrás de las gradas a escuchar. –no necesitaba justificarse con ninguna excusa, ambas chicas ya sabían de su extraña afición a espiar a la gente.- Eran dos chicos, estaban discutiendo o algo así. –miró a Lea- Uno de ellos era Alfred. El otro ese chico punk de Londres, Kirkland creo que se llama.

-¿Alfred se estaba peleando en el gimnasio? –repitió la seychellense, incrédula- ¿Con el nuevo?

-Él no parece el tipo de chico que se pelea en el gimnasio...-convino Emma ante la incredulidad de su amiga.

La húngara negó con la cabeza, alzando una mano en señal de juramento.

-Palabra. Ellos estaban ahí, y creí entender que Alfred le decía que le dejara en paz. –sacudió la cabeza, ahora venía la parte difícil de contar.- Pero eso no es lo malo; hubo un momento en el que el gimnasio se quedó demasiado en silencio, así que me asomé a ver. El inglés estaba como a un palmo de su cara, diciéndole lo que fuera en voz baja y Alfred estaba… como muy tenso. –sonrojado, quiso decir, pero eso se lo guardaría para ella.

-¿Le estará amenazando? –se preocupó Emma, mientras que en la mirada de Lea cambiaba algo. Ya no parecía confusa, solo algo preocupada y enfadada; sabía de sobra la reputación que tenía el inglés, y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que se acercara a su novio. Había algo que no le daba buena espina en todo aquello, algo que la hacía querer correr a buscar a Alfred y abrazarse a él en las narices del británico, y para bien o para mal, Elizabetha estaba a punto de desvelar el qué.

-Me parece que no. Había algo raro entre esos dos, creo…-se mordió la lengua antes de continuar.-…que podría haber cortado la tensión sexual con un cuchillo.

* * *

><p>No podía creérselo. Era una situación demasiado extraña, ni siquiera sabía por qué la soportaba. Él estaba ahí, pasando un estúpido trapo por una estúpida mesa, mientras el estadounidense idiota se le ofrecía de aquella manera. No pensaba mirar, iba a mostrarse completamente indiferente para dejarle claro que era él quién tenía el control, quien marcaba las pautas y decidía cuándo dar otro paso. El que decidía sobre las acciones del otro y no al revés.<br>Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si en cualquier momento perdería el control y se abalanzaría sobre él, tirándoselo sobre una mesa?

Sus ojos se desviaron inconscientemente hacia Alfred, que miraba distraídamente por la ventana, sentado en el filo de una de las mesas ya limpias. No llevaba puesta su habitual chaqueta del equipo, que descansaba a su lado hecha un revoltijo, sino simplemente una camiseta de manga corta y unos vaqueros caídos. Era, sin embargo, el modo en el que los pantalones descansaban en la parte baja de su cadera, como la camiseta se ceñía cada vez que flexionaba los brazos y como el pelo rubio mojado le daba un aspecto aún más desaliñado lo que le estaba sacando de quicio.

Y el americanito lo sabía, seguro que sí, pero había entrado al aula fingiendo que lo del día anterior no había pasado, incluso permitiéndose una sonrisa liviana y despreocupada que dejó a Arthur fuera de combate durante dos segundos. Esperaba reproches, miradas abatidas, e incluso que quisiera iniciar una pelea, pero no que le sonriera como hacía con todo el maldito mundo. ¿Es que después de todo lo que había conseguido el americano aún lo negaba? ¿Aún se empeñaba en actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado? Oh_, come on!_ Cada vez tenía más ganas de saltarle encima para ver si así se sorprendía, o hacía algo, ¡lo que fuera!

…Oh, sencillamente perfecto, ahora se había puesto a silbar. _Canta a gritos, hijo de puta, así parecerá aún más que no estoy aquí._

-¿Te importaría?- inquirió Arthur con tono molesto, sonriendo de forma pasivo agresiva- Por si tu percepción de la realidad falla, te informaré de que hay alguien más aparte de ti aquí.

Alfred paró de silbar de golpe, para mirarlo de soslayo con algo parecido a la curiosidad, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Oh, tienes razón.- Sonrió fugazmente- ¿Alguna petición?

El británico ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo, internamente incrédulo; no se esperaba que el idiota americano fuera capaz de responderle algo más que "E-e-eh y-y-yo…" Dejó que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios ante el nuevo desafío, parecía que Alfred al fin había decidido declararle la guerra. Lanzó el trapo contra una de las mesas, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia el más alto, haciendo resonar la suela de sus botas por el vacío comedor.

-Oh, ¿pero tienes todo un repertorio? -comentó con falsa admiración- ¿Podrías silbarme La Macarena? Te verías adorablemente ridículo haciéndolo.

- Solo si haces la coreografía a juego.- repuso, manteniendo la sonrisa en la cara, mientras giraba sobre la mesa para sentarse de cara a él.

Arthur sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo de arriba abajo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los de él directamente. Era la primera vez que le sostenía la mirada de aquella manera, sin titubeos, retándolo. Se relamió los labios, lo quería, lo quería **ya**, en ese momento, cada célula de su cuerpo se moría por repetir lo de ayer porque había que reconocer que ese beso había sido lo más excitante que había hecho desde que vino a América. Casi podía imaginarse como lo tumbaría sobre la misma mesa en la que estaba sentado y… _oh, for the Queen!_ ¿Desde cuándo perdía la cabeza tan pronto? Era el americano quien debía suplicarle que se lo follara.

El británico se hizo el desentendido, mientras acercaba sutilmente su cuerpo al del americano.

-¿Quieres que baile para ti? Si es eso no tienes más que pedírmelo y te haré uno privado…- insinuó, mirándole de frente, mientras volvía a esbozar esa sonrisa ladina que no presagiaba nada bueno.

En vez de enrojecer o ponerse nervioso como las veces anteriores, Alfred soltó una pequeña risa baja y ronca, que hizo que el vello de la nuca de Arthur se erizara.

-_Sorry brit,_ pero ya te he dicho que no eres mi tipo. –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros haciendo ver que lo sentía por él.

Arthur frunció el ceño. Jodida sonrisa despreocupada, jodida actitud desinteresada, lo estaba sacando de quicio, y nadie podía sacar a Arthur Kirkland de sus casillas. Y mucho menos él. Se estaba haciendo el fuerte con las palabras, pero el británico podía apostar lo que fuera a que no soportaba un ataque directo.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste ayer? -Arthur se acercó aún más, colándose entre las piernas del americano.- Me habría ahorrado un beso, ¿sabes? –hizo un puchero- Me utilizas y después dices que no significo nada para ti, me vas a hacer llorar…-dramatizó, muy al estilo de Francis, deslizando los dedos por el pecho de Alfred, acariciando la tela de la camiseta.

La mirada de Alfred cambió en un momento. Ya no parecía despreocupada, si no que se clavaba en el británico con fiereza, mientras las manos del estadounidense se cerraban alrededor de las muñecas de Arthur como grilletes. Sonrió de forma extraña.

-Te dije que te odiaba. Y lo sigo manteniendo.

Arthur alzó una ceja, haciendo como si no le importara la situación, como si no sintiera una chispa de temor muy en el fondo. _Bloody hell, _era aún más fuerte de lo que pensó, le estaba haciendo daño. Era la primera vez que se sentía acorralado, y sus perspectivas empezaron a cambiar…

-¿Y qué hay del _hate sex_? También me vale.

…bueno, ahora simplemente veía a Alfred _encima_. El americano bufó y tiró de sus muñecas hacia delante, con fuerza, acercando su rostro al del mayor.

-No te creas tan importante. -gruñó, fulminándole con la mirada- Tengo una vida, y no voy a echarla a perder por jugar contigo un rato.

-Qué clase de vida, ¿um? –Arthur se revolvió, soltándose del agarre del americano como si le hubiera dado calambre.- Oh, felicidades Alfred, eres el perfecto americano gordo, hipócrita, idiota y superficial, cuya única metas en la vida es ser el cabecilla inútil del rebaño de estúpidos de un instituto.

Por un momento pensó que Alfred le daría un puñetazo. Había apretado el puño, llegando a levantarlo, pero nunca lo acercó a la cara del británico. Volvió a bajar la mano, dejándola descansar en su regazo, forzándose a abrir los dedos. Rió de nuevo, descargando la tensión que sentía.

-No sabes una mierda de mí.- susurró el americano, ocultando la afección de su voz tras una sonrisa brillante- _So shut the fuck up_.

Y Arthur se sintió un poco enfermo por el sentimiento de culpa que picoteaba en una esquina de su cerebro.

-¿Alfy?

Ambos chicos rompieron el contacto visual y se volvieron hacia la puerta del comedor. Una chica de pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas se deslizaba en ese momento dentro de la sala, agitando una mano a modo de saludo hacia ellos, chica a la que Arthur reconoció inmediatamente como "la novia". Si, había decidido que se quedaría con "la novia", aunque estaba tentado de añadir algún insulto entre medias de esas dos palabras.

Alfred cambió de repente su expresión sombría a una sonrisa deslumbrante, agitando la mano de vuelta. Arthur no pudo evitar alzar una ceja.

-_Honey.-_ la saludó, con tono acaramelado, extendiendo los brazos hacia la chica, que no dudó en pasar por delante del inglés para acurrucarse en ellos. -¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

La chica depositó un rápido beso en los labios del americano antes de responder. El británico retrocedió un poco, recuperando el trapo de la mesa. Le empezaba a dar asco la situación; _esa_ no tendría que estar allí. Debería estar lejos. Preferiblemente en un sótano. Y si era atada y amordazada, mejor.

-Pensaba esperarte fuera. Pero es que tardabas tanto… -Lea hizo un puchero, rodeando el cuello del americano con los brazos- Así que he entrado a hacerte compañía. No te importa, ¿no?

Arthur volvió a hacer como que limpiaba una mesa, mirando fijamente a la pareja con molestia. Alfred echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de su novia, viendo el rostro malhumorado del inglés, antes de sonreir como nunca y contestar.

-Por supuesto que no,_ honey_ –besó con suavidad la mejilla de la chica, antes de acercarse a su oído para susurrarle algo que fue perfectamente audible para el inglés- Prefiero mirarte a ti antes que a ese _brit _antisocial.

La chica rió, dándole un golpecito en el hombro susurrándole un "No seas malo…" que puso enfermo a Arthur. El americano estaba satisfecho de ver esa mirada en el rostro del más bajo, y este lo sabía; ahora el juego iba a estar más igualado, pero el premio sería mayor. Iba a conseguir que Alfred F. Jones se rindiera ante él.

**xXx**

Arthur había conseguido hacer saltar el resorte de la cordura de Alfred. Solamente Iván había logrado ver esa parte, la que le guardaba rencor al mundo, la que dedicaba sonrisas crueles, y por eso le daba tanto asco el aspecto de niño bueno que llevaba siempre. El británico no sabía cuan vengativo podía ser Alfred cuando sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Y ahora mismo todo, desde su puesto en el instituto, hasta sus creencias y su futuro estaba siendo amenazado por ese inglés.  
>El americano estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese para recobrar su equilibrio, su vida despreocupada e insulsamente feliz. Quería volver a ser todo lo que se esperaba de un joven americano de familia adinerada, sin tener que pasar por dilemas morales. Si tenía que ocultar eternamente su recién descubierto gusto por los hombres, lo haría. No importaba si Dios le odiaba, el daño ya estaba hecho. Ahora lo único que quedaba era que nadie lo supiera nunca.<p>

Nadie hubiera creído nunca de que por la cabeza del americano podían llegar a pasar pensamientos como esos, pero eso era porque sucedían en una parte mucho más profunda de su mente, de manera que a veces ni él mismo se daba cuenta de que lo estaba pensando. En la superficie más inmediata, simplemente resonaba _Bringing sexy back._

-Alfy, para… -la morena soltó una risita, mientras los labios de Alfred jugueteaban con su cuello- No estamos solos, tonto.

-Si no le gusta, que no mire. –susurró el chico, sonriendo, mientras atraía más a su novia por la cintura. La chica estaba encantada de recibir tantas atenciones por parte del rubio, y Alfred por su parte estaba encantado con las miradas que Arthur les dedicaba cuando pensaba que no le prestaban atención. El británico mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de seguir con su tarea ignorando la presencia de los otros dos, pero no podía evitar lanzarles alguna que otra mirada desagradable cada vez que la pareja se ponía melosa.

Lea se colgó del cuello de su novio, atrayéndolo una vez más para besarlo. El americano accedió de inmediato, sonriente a pesar de la amarga sensación en su estómago al descubrir que los besos de la chica no le sabían a nada. De pronto, Alfred captó por el rabillo de ojo un objeto de color gris dirigiéndose hacia ellos por el aire. No pensó mucho, estiró la mano para atraparlo como hacía con los balones en el campo de fútbol americano, cogiéndolo al vuelo. Lo sintió viscoso y empapado en su mano, y algunas gotas de lo que parecía ser agua con desinfectante salpicaron a él y la morena.

-Ups, se me ha escapado.- comentó con sorna una voz de acento británico.- Será que había algo sucio por ahí...

El rubio miró lo que tenía en la mano, confirmando sus sospechas; Arthur había llegado al límite, lanzándoles el trapo con el que limpiaba. Alfred sonrió.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de unirte?-comentó el americano, aprovechando que Lea se había dado la vuelta para abrazarla por la espalda y recargar la cabeza en su hombro. Si, era verdad que la estaba usando; pero en ese momento le daba igual.

-Si es con ella en medio, no.- repuso Arthur, mirándole con media sonrisa burlona y una mirada retadora. Alfred pudo leerla a la perfección: "Venga, niño bonito. A ver si eres capaz de seguir con esta conversación delante de tu novia"- De todas formas, ya he acabado. -el británico se cruzó de brazos, andando hacia ellos, con el mismo paso de cazador que siempre- Podéis quedaros aquí fingiendo ser felices eternamente si queréis, yo me largo.

-Ya era hora -suspiró Alfred, bajándose de la mesa y tomando la mano de su novia. Lea parecía incómoda, notando que la actitud del americano no presagiaba nada bueno.- Si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas _importantes_ que hacer.

-Que disfrutéis- canturreó Arthur, mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Intenta no dejarla preñada, así tendrás menos problemas cuando la dejes por** otro**.

Alfred se tensó ante ese pequeño matiz en la frase del chico, la manera en que había remarcado la O. Antes de darse cuenta, ya le había lanzado lo primero que había encontrado, que resultó ser el trapo gris, el cual impactó en la nuca del inglés.

-Oh, no has sido capaz.- rió amenazadoramente el británico, dándose la vuelta despacio.

-Había algo sucio por ahí.-comentó el americano inocentemente, pero aun así estaba preparado cuando Arthur se lanzó hacia él con el puño preparado. sin embargo no llegó, pues Lea se había puesto en medio. El sonido de una bofetada resonó por el comedor.

La morena encaraba al británico, que parecía sorprendido por primera vez desde que lo había visto. Alfred se preparó para defender a su novia en caso de que Arthur decidiera devolverle el golpe, pero la seychellense se alejó de él llevándose consigo al británico. Arthur se zafó de la chica, con un "¿Qué demonios te pasa, puta?" al cual ella no contestó. El americano estaba descolocado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, mientras veía como Lea movía los labios, diciéndole al inglés algo que no pudo escuchar, pero que hizo sonreír con ironía al mayor. Intercambiaron un par de palabras más antes de que Arthur se echara a reír y saliera de la sala dándo un portazo.

La risa del rubio seguía resonando en los oidos del americano cuando Lea volvió a su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa suave.

-_W-what...? What had just...?_-balbuceó, confundido.

-Alfred F. Jones- le dijo la morena con voz autoritaria.- ¿No ibas a invitarme a cenar?

El americano parpadeó un par de veces, intentando volver a reconectar, mientras asentía torpemente y se dejaba guiar por su novia hasta la salida. ¿Que le habría dicho Lea a Arthur para conseguir que este se fuera así? Por lo menos se había librado del británico, aunque solo fuese de momento. Afianzó el paso, caminando de la mano de su novia. Antes se sentía de otra manera al ir así, mano con mano, caminando sin prisa; ahora solo sentía las manos frías de la chica en contacto con las suyas.

Estaba bastante claro dónde había ido todo ese calor. Y eso le ponía enfermo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de este capítulo.<strong> Como veis, no ha pasado gran cosa, solo la historia se va desarrollando.

¿Qué pensáis que le ha dicho Lea a Arthur? e_ê

**Review...?** please... -w-"


	5. madness!

**Give me your…**

**Hola hola hola! **¿a que he tardado poco? ¿si? ¿si? xD quería compensar toooodo lo que me tardé la última vez, así que: tadá~ *insertar confeti o alguna cosa de esas, de colorines y tal*

Pue eso, actualizo deprisa y corriendo porque esto es peor que los censores de la WWII... y no quiero que me confisquen este escrito. Yo me entiendo xD Ya haré los comentarios sobre este capítulo en el próximo x3 ¡se os quiere! 3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, por enésima vez. Coñe, que pesadilla de gente. (?) Y direis, "pues no lo pongas" pero vereis como el día que no lo haga me demandan...que estamos en crisis...e_ê

**Rated:** T

**Notas:**

**1.** Arthur punk y Alfred puritano. Edades entre los 17 y 18.

**2.** Lea es Seychelles, y Kyle es Australia

**3.** Personajes ligeramente (o muy) OoC, depende de cómo se mire.

**4.** Fic de varios capítulos (pocos, espero).

**5.** Lenguaje un poco bruto… como ya sabréis después de leer el Summary.

Er, una cosa...aquí Arthur es punk pero no anarquista... solo hace bromas sobre ello, o lo llaman así, igual que cuando se piensa que todos los que visten de negro son heavys, o góticos y esas generalizaciones raras que hace la gente ...y tal y tal. -w-

**EDITADO** ahora que he tenido tiempo, para eliminar faltas y esas cosas :3 (Aun así seguro que me he saltado alguna -w-")

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: ...madness.<strong>

-A ver, repasémoslo una vez más.- Gilbert parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo. - Estamos hablando de Lea, Lea Monreaux, la niña esa morenita con coletas que en sus ratos libres habla de la virtud de mantenerse santa y pura con las retrasadas de sus amiguitas, ¿verdad? ¿De **esa** Lea?

-_Oui_, Gilbert, esa.

-¿La churri del americano?

-Por enésima vez, que SÍ. -Arthur estaba exasperado. ¿De verdad era tan dificil de creer?

-¿Te llamó "zorra inglesa"?

-Vuelves a preguntar una vez más, cerebro de pollo, y te juro que...

**-**_Mais_-intervino Francis, cortando cualquier posibilidad de que se iniciara una pelea-, ¿cuales fueron las palabras exactas?

Arthur frunció el ceño, jugueteando con un mechero zippo que había sacado de su bolsillo. Estaban los cuatro -incluido Antonio, en su hora de sueño oficial- bajo el árbol de siempre, saltándose la hora de biología como casi todas las semanas. La verdad era que el profesor Väinämöinen agradecía que el francés y sus comentarios subidos de tono sobre la asignatura se mantuvieran fuera de la clase. Tras la insitencia del rubio y el albino, acabó contándoles la escenita americano-novia-británico que había protagonizado el día anterior, lo que no se esperaba era sus caras de sorpresa al escuchar lo que la seychellense le había dicho por lo bajo antes de que él se fuera.

-"No te creas que no se lo que pretendes" o algo así.- contestó Arthur, encogiéndose de hombros.- Le dije que bravo por ella, que eso significaba que tenía almenos una neurona en su minúsculo cerebro de reina del baile. Y después de eso vino lo de "Mantente alejado de él, zorra inglesa." No fue un insulto muy creativo, la verdad, pero tuvo su gracia.

Las carcajadas escándalosas de Gilbert no se hicieron esperar, aunque paró de reir de golpe, tapándose la boca con una mano. Dirigió una mirada alarmada al español que dormía sobre sus rodillas -que lo usara de almohada parecía ser una especie de ritual- y al ver que no daba signos de despertarse, continuó riendo más bajo.

-Te han llamado zorra...-comentó. Parecía estar divirtiéndose bastante con ello.

-Riete a gusto, frustrado sexual. -le espetó Arthur, y el albino dejó de reir para dedicarle una mirada fulminante, mientras empezaba con una perorata de algo asi como "El asombroso yo blablablabla increíble blablabla" que al británico le entró por un oido y le salió por el otro.

-En resumen, ese es el motivo por el que tengo que hundir a esa puta.-sonrió Arthur, cando el alemán se calló.

-¿Y que opinó _notre petit americain _de todo esto?

-Dudo mucho que sepa opinar, pero ya sabeis cómo estan las cosas ahora. -Arthur esbozó una sonrisa torcida- Parece que el niño bueno se ha enfadado.

-Es lógico, _mon ami_.-Francis meneó la cabeza- Quieres sacarlo de su pequeña burbujita de felicidad sin su consentimiento, y exponer su nueva y relucientesexualidad delante de todo el instituto como si fuera algo normal.

-Lo es.-se defendió Arthur.

-Y no lo es. -completó Gilbert, despacio, perdido en sus pensamientos otra vez.

-Debería serlo- el francés estableció un punto medio- pero en el Bentley no. La mayoría te mataría si se sienten amenazados, _mon petit anglaise_, así que ten cuidado de cuánto fuerzas a jones. En esta jaula, que descubran tu pequeño secreto es la perdición.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el británico con curiosidad, abriendo y cerrando el zippo que tenía entre las manos mientras escuchaba.

**-**Puedo empezar por alguien que conozcas, si quieres.-propuso el francés, con aire divertido.- El holandés con el que te pegaste la última vez, por ejemplo, tiene una malsana obsesión por nuestro amigo _Antoine._-Gilbert soltó un mal disimulado gruñido; Arthur se planteó seriamente si de verdad creía que los demás no se daban cuenta.- sin embargo cada vez que lo ve por el pasillo, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Arthur lo entendió; cada vez que se cruzaban, volaban palabras hirientes, amenazas, sonrisas sádicas e incluso golpes. Nadie habría dicho que Govert sentía un mínimo de..._ algo_, por el español.

-¿Quién más...?-francis pensó un poco- Braginski, es... Braginski, simplemente no se puede añadir nada más a eso, pero lo que sea que guarde, lo guarda con mucho celo. Y no has visto a su hermana menor, _mon Dieu_, esa niña está loca. El trio de amigas inseparables, Lea, Emma y Elizabetha... no se mucho de la primera -_shit, _habría sido un buen chantaje- pero la segunda tiene fama de ser demasiado generosa con sus atributos, y la segunda se ser una _voyeur_ en potencia. -Francis empezó a enumerar con los dedos de la mano- Tenemos un turco que se muere por hacerle un griego a un griego, un polaco transexual, cierto profesor chino al que le gustan jovencitos... y nuestro amado director, comparado con el cual yo soy el santo martir de la castidad.-concluyó.

**-**Este instituto es pura fachada -intervino Gilbert, dándole la razón a su amigo francés.- Son todos una pandilla de degenerados, depravados sexuales y furcias.

-_Oui _-coincidió Francis, solemne, como si lo que había dicho el alemán no fuera ninguna burrada.- Somos unos pequeños hipócritas.- el rubio sonrió casi con malicia, entrecerrándo los ojos.- Gilbert, tú, yo... Antonio. Y todos los demás.

-Todos están pirados, y sin embargo le tiran piedras al primero que da la cara.- completó el albino.

-_Bloody hell. _¿Qué tienen en la cabeza?- Arthur sacó uno de sus cigarros de un bolsillo y se lo puso en la boca, prendiéndolo con el zippo con el que había estado jugando.- Como sea, me importa una mierda lo que hagan los demás. Anarquía y libertad, y todo eso.-dió una calada- Esa perra va a tragarse sus palabras mientras llora cuando me tire a su novio.

-¿No te estás obsesionando un poco **demasiado **con el muchacho?- preguntó el francés, arrebatándole el cigarrillo para darle una honda calada. Arthur frunció el ceño, recuperándolo; ya podría comprarse su propio tabaco si iba a seguir rebatiéndole todo lo que decía.

-¿Que estas intentando insinuar, _frog_?-el británico se cruzó de brazos otra vez, con el cigarrillo entre los labios.

-Oh, yo no insinuo,_ mon ami, _ya lo sabes.- el francés soltó una risa por lo bajo, sin añadir nada más.

Arthur bufó, girando la cabeza para el lado contrario. Antonio aún dormía recostado en Gilbert, que le acariciaba el pelo distraidamente. Aun así, el británico captó como el español entreabría los ojos, fijando su vista en el albino, antes de volver a cerrarlos y seguir "durmiendo". Se volvió de nuevo hacia el francés.

-Ni por asomo te creas que voy a acabar tan jodidamente enfermo como ellos- susurró, señalando con la cabeza a los otros dos.

-Enfermo. -el rubio francés sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa suave dibujada en la cara- Curiosa forma de referirse al_ amour_.

-Ni menciones esa palabra.

-No te asustes,_ mon petit~ _a todos nos llega alguna vez.- sonrió ampliamente el otro, esquivando acto seguido una posible rotura de nariz.

-_Shut the fuck up, arsehole_. -escupió el británico- Si tantas ganas tienes de un roamance tórrido de instituto, vete a ver una de tus novelas francesas.

-_Les amants qui se disputent s'adorent~ -_canturreó Francis de forma infantil, provocando que Arthur frunciera más el ceño y se despegara del arbol, mirándole amenazante.

-Vete a la mierda, maldita rana. Tu y tus ideas de maruja amargada y sin hijos...

-_Arrête-toi_, Arthur. -el francés supiró, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero si lo que te pasa con ese muchacho no es lo que yo creo, entonces dime tú qué es.

-Es solo un juego más -contestó tajante. No significaba nada querer tenerlo solo para sí, el deseo de posesión estaba asociado al premio en cualquier partida. No significaba nada pensar en él, tenerlo siempre en su mente solo demostraba que tenía claro su objetivo. Y tampoco significaba nada desearlo tanto, pues eso era lo que le había movido desde el principio.- Solo una victima más, como tú dices siempre. Después, te lo puedes quedar si quieres.

Francis esbozó una sonrisa gatuna.

-Es una promesa.

-¿Porqué no dejas de darle vueltas al tema y haces algo extremo ya?

Al albino casi le da un paro cardiaco al escuchar la voz del español, que estaba muy despierto. Apartó inmediatamente la mano de su pelo, con la cara encendida como una bombilla de navidad, y miró hacia otro lado al ser descubierto. Así no puedo ver la sonrisa dulce de Antonio ante su reacción.

-_Antoine~ _¿Estabas despierto, _mon ami_?-ronroneó el galo, yendo a abrazar a su amigo, aunque se contentó con sobarlo solo un poquito debido a la presencia de Gilbert.

-¿Como coño voy a dormir, con vosotros hablando a voces? -repuso, ligeramente molesto pero con una sonrisa. Gracias a Dios -de verdad, **gracias**-, no estaba enfadado de verdad. Se volvió a Arthur, sin levantarse de dónde estaba- Lo que te decía, que hagas algo ya. Fuerza las cosas y zanja el tema. -dándo su participación en al conversación por acabada, Antonio buscó la mano del alemán con la suya, y la volvió a poner sobre su cabeza, restregándose como un gato mimoso.  
>Arthur sintió ganas de vomitar azucar y arcoris. Menudo par de imbéciles, ¿y Antonio le hablaba de ser más directo? Gilbert y él llevaban dando vueltas a la obviedad de lo que había entre ellos prácticamente desde que se conocieron. Información cortesía de Francis.<p>

El fracés suspiró; casi parecía que habían estado pensando lo mismo.

-_Antoine_ tiene razón -dijo, sin embargo.

Y vaya que si la tenía. Arthur pensaba tirarse a la piscina de cabeza de una vez, sin comprobar siquiera si estaba lo suficientemente profunda. Sonrió; acababa de idear el plan número tres.

* * *

><p>Le estaba perdiendo. Lo tenía más que claro, podía ver como se alejaba más y más, como cada vez las sonrisas que le dedicaba eran menos sinceras, como cada vez la abrazaba menos y soltaba su mano más deprisa. Todo por culpa de ese maldito anarquista de pacotilla.<p>

Cualquiera diría, a la hora de la comida, que no habia nada fuera de lo normal. Alfred hablaba de forma tan entusiasta como siempre con Kyle, de videojuegos, partidos, cosas de chicos de instituto. Alguien que solo mirara la situación de forma superficial, no se daría cuenta de que Alfred no la había mirado dos veces desde que se habían sentado en la mesa, ni de que hacía caso omiso a los suspiros de fastidio que soltaba Lea de vez en cuando de forma deliberada para llamar su atención. Seguía riéndose a carcajadas con el australiano, comiendo de forma ruidosa e ignorando el mundo a su alrededor.

Sabía de sobra que era lo que estaba pasando allí; Lea no era estúpida, por muchos estereotipos que hubiera de las animadoras, ella no era la típica niña tonta que solo pensaba en pegar saltitos con un par de pompones. Tenía muy claro lo que quería, lo había tenido siempre, y también había sabido cómo conseguirlo. De esa manera, día que Alfred F. Jones ocupó el asiento junto al suyo en el aula de biología, supo que ese chico iba a pertenecerle. Si debía ser popular, lo sería. Si debía hacer ejercicio, peinarse como si vinese de una peluquería todos los días, y vestir a la última moda, lo haría sin falta, todos los días, porque merecía la pena. Si debía escalar puestos a codazos en las animadoras del Bentley lo haría, porque debía estar a su altura, ser la novia perfecta para que eso ojos azules solo la miraran a ella.

Y a pesar de todo eso, qué facil le estaba resultando al británico arrancárselo de las manos como si nunca le hubiera pertenecido. Era por eso mismo que Lea había empezado a odiarle.  
>Kirkland no sabía lo que era luchar por aquello que más quieres, dar todo tu esfuerzo para conseguirlo, y que de repente te lo quitaran de las manos. Simplemente cogía lo que deseaba sin preguntar, sin pedir permiso y sin mirar si ya era de otra persona. Lo usaría y lo tiraría, dejándolo roto a un lado cuando se cansara de jugar con él, mientras ella iba a atesorarlo cada minuto. Lo sabía, y lo peor era que seguramente Alfred lo sabía también.<br>Pero allí estaban otra vez, esos ojos azules paseándose de forma disimulada por el comedor, buscando un par de ojos verdes que no se parecían en nada a los de la chica sentada junto a él, un pelo rubio y revuelto totalmente distinto a las coletas castañas de su pareja. Esos ojos volvieron a la persona frente a él al no encontrar a Kirkland entre la multitud.

Lea cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, escondiendo la cabeza entre ellos. Contestó con una risa y un "¡Comer tanto me da sueño!" a aquellos que preguntaron por su bajo ánimo, entre los cuales Alfred no estaba, y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Qué hacer, qué hacer... no podía darse por vencida, pero sabía que tenía las de perder. No era como si se pudiera luchar contra algo así, sería más facil si fuese otra chica la que intenrara robarle a Alfred, pero no, era un chico. No era solo un cambio de pareja, era escoger otro camino totalmente distinto, y sabía que si Alfred acababa por tomarlo no habría vuelta a atrás.

Se preguntó si él también lo sabría, y si podría tomar ventaja de aquello. Alfred no querría perder su puesto en el istituto, era vanidoso en el fondo, y le gustaba ser el heroe de todos. Y el héroe del colegió no podía ser gay.  
>Sonrió.<p>

-Lea, _honey_.-una mano grande que reconocía muy bien se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciándosela un poco. La morena miró hacia arriba cambiando su sonrisa anterior-demasiado sombría- a una más amable.-Nos vamos a clase.

Alfred le sonrió de forma deslumbrante mientras le tendía la mano para levantarse de la silla, pero Lea no se lo tragó. Ahi estaba, la culpa en sus ojos, la veía, casi podía tocarla. Estaba en lo cierto, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos al americano y estaba segura de que podía sacar ventaja de ello como fuera, tentarlo lo suficiente con la vida que le podía ofrecer para atarlo a su lado.  
>Se agarró del brazo de su novio, disfrutando de las miradas de envidia y admiración que les dedicaba la gente al pasar.<p>

-Alfie -le llamó, sonriente, mientras salían del comedor- estaba pensando que este domingo después de la Iglesia podrias venir a mi casa a comer, ya sabes, con mis padres. -vio como captaba la atención del chico, asi que continuó.- Sabes que les **encanta** tenerte en casa.

-Oh, _yeah, sure_... -contestó, aunque no se le veía demasiado convencido con aceptar la invitación. Lea no pensaba darse por vencida.

-Y...-dudaba si continuar o no, pero al final decidió que debía usar todas las cartas de las que disponía para conservar al chico. Y las hormonas revolucionadas de un hombre eran algo facil de manipular- Este viernes, mis padres se van a cenar fuera... -jugueteó con una de sus coletas entre sus dedos- si quieres... puedes venir a mi casa un rato. -Lea alzó la vista hacia Alfred, dando un toque inocentemente sugerente a su mirada; no sabía como lo hacía, solo sabía que funcionaba.

Alfred se sonrojó un poco, no era tan idiota como para no captar la verdadera invitación en esa frase.

-Eh... ¿el viernes? -la alarma se encendió en la mente de Lea; no, no era posible que estuviese buscando una excusa.- Tengo entrenamiento hasta tarde, y... luego tengo que quedarme en el comedor, ya sabes...

La morena frunció el ceño. Sí que era una excusa barata para no estar con ella, a pesar de que le estaba ofreciendo lo que cualquier chico querría. Podría tirar una piedra y le daría al menos al cinco imbéciles que se acostarían con ella. ¿Porqué Alfred precisamente la rechazaba ahora?

La respuesta a esa pregunta le punzó en el pecho, y de repente tenía ganas de gritar.

-¡Alfred!

Esa voz no había sido la de ella. Kyle se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo, apartando a la multitud de forma descuidada hasta llegar dónde ellos estaban. Se detuvo, jadeando un poco.

-_Man_, alguien la tiene tomada contigo.- le dijo a Alfred, el cual le miró sin comprender.- Tu taquilla. -explicó- la han reventado.

-¿Cómo que la han reventado? -preguntó Lea, mientras sin preguntar nada, su novio se soltó de su mano y se apresuró hacia su taquilla.

Lea y Kyle fueron tras él.

-La puerta forzada con una palanca o algo, y todos los libros tirados por el suelo.-explicó Kyle, mientras tanto- Y por dentro la han quemado con un mehero.

No tardaron en llegar a la taquilla de Alfred, que estaba rodeada por unos cuantos estudiantes, los cuales se apartaron al ver al trío llegar. Alfred examinó la taquilla de cerca, con los ojos abiertos como platos, incrédulo. El bulling había sido casi erradicado del Bentley -al menos el que se dejana ver- desde que Alfred era el _hero_ del instituto. Nadie hacía ese tipo de cosas, y mucho menos a él.

La mayor parte de los libros ya habían sido recogidos por un par de compañeros de equipo de Alfred, un coreano hiperactivo y un danés imposiblemente alto, que se volvieron hacia él en cuanto lo vieron llegar.

-Sadiq y los chicos están buscando al responsable. - dijo Soren, el rubio danés mientras su compañero asentía, sin atreverse a decir gran cosa.

Pero Alfred no le prestó atención; acababa de descubrir algo dentro de la taquilla, en una de las esquinas interiores de la puerta de metal, algo que le hizó erguirse y que sus ojos chispearan con furia.

-Diles que no hace falta que busquen más. -masculló entre dientes, antes de volverse con los puños apretados y mirar a su alrededor. La gente se encogió cuando la mirada del americano pasó sobre ellos, tan poco acostumbrados como estaban a verlo así. Lea se acercó a la taquilla, mientras Kyle trataba de sonsacarle al chico quién había sido para que pudieran encargarse de él. Buscó lo que Alfred había estado mirando tan atentamente en una de las esquinas de la taquilla, y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo; era una marca hecha con un mechero, a base de quemaduras en la chapa. Solo una letra, que hizo que la castaña se volviera todo lo deprisa que pudo, solo para ver como la espalda de su novio se perdía a toda velocidad por el pasillo, dejando a todos los demás atrás.

_**"A"**_

* * *

><p>El sonido metálico de la taquilla al ser golpeada por la espalda de Francis resonó por el pasillo vacío. El francés sonrió con ironía, acorralado entre el puño del americano que le mantenía sujeto por la camisa y la pared.<p>

- Dime dónde está.- repitió Alfred, con brusquedad. Había sido él, no cabía ninguna duda. Ese británico hijo de puta que solo pensaba en joderle la vida ahora trataba de hacerle bulling en su propio instituto.

Pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que se iba a ir de rositas esa vez. Ya le había tocado las narices lo suficiente; si jugaba con Alfred F. Jones, iba a afrontar las consecuencias quisiera o no. Forzó un poco más el agarre sobre el francés, al cual ya le era dificil tragar saliva.

-Cuanto ímpetu, _petit.- _comentó con voz entrecortada, pero aun así conservando cierto tono de regodeo. Alfred volvió a estrellarlo contra la taquilla; tenía muy poca paciencia, y el Francés estaba agotándosela demasiado rápido. Viendo que tentaba su suerte, Francis acabó por contestar.- Arriba. -dijo, simplemente, pero Alfred entendió.

Soltó al francés de cualquier manera y echó a correr hasta las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, desde el cual se accedía a la azotea.

No sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer una vez tuviera al inglés enfrente, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Solo pensaba en hacerle pagar de una vez todo lo que estaba haciéndole, los estragos que causaba en su vida y en su cabeza con cada paso que daba cerca de él. En solo unos meses le había convertido en un mentiroso, obligándole a aparentar día tras día que una parte de él no estaba ahí, una parte que en primer lugar nunca habría aparecido si Arthur Kirkland no se hubiese cruzado en su camino.  
>Incluso había acabado sorprendiéndose a sí mismo buscando excusas baratas para no tener momentos a solas con su novia, la chica de la que supuestamente estaba enamorado.<p>

Con cada pensamiento su rabia aumentaba, haciéndole correr más rápido. Llegó a las escaleras que daba a la azotea y se paró, dejando su carrera para simplemente caminar rápido y con paso obviamente molesto. Pensaba gritarle todo lo que se estaba guardando, así le oyese todo el maldito instituto. No tenia ningún puto derecho a cargarse su vida así, por las buenas, por un capricho suyo.

Abrió la puerta, saliendo al exterior, buscando inmediatamente con la mirada al inglés. El sol caía perpendicularmente sobre el tejado, impidiéndole ver con total nitidez, pero aun así la silueta de Arthur recortada contra una de las vayas metálicas era inconfundible. Daba las últimas caladas a un cigarrillo de forma relajada, ajeno a la furiosa presencia del americano.  
>Alfred avanzó, pensando en cómo empezar mientras se serenaban los latidos de su corazón, acelerado total, completa y unicamente por la carrera. Como siempre, el inglés se adelantó a cualquiercosa que pudiera decirle y le miró directamente, esbozando una sonrisa torcida, mientras apagaba la colilla de su cigarro con la suela de su bota.<p>

-¿No deberías estar en clase? _What a bad boy..._

Alfred tenía pensado un gran repertorio de cosas que decirle al inglés, pero de repente se le olvidaron todas. Solamente quería pegarle, hacerle todo el daño que pudiera con sus propias manos, porque el americano no era capa de herirle con palabras o con acciones sutiles como las del británico.

-_Shut your fucking mouth, son of a..._-no acabó la frase, porque su cuerpo ya había tirado de él hacia delante con el puño alzado.

Alfred era más grande, pero Arthur más ágil y esquivó el puñetazo con facilidad. Intentó ponerlela zancadilla para usar su propio peso contra él, pero los reflejos del americano tampoco eran tan malos y usó su otro pié como apoyo, girando sobre sí mismo para empujar al ingles a las vayas usando el brazo. Arthur chocó contra la reja, esquivando después por los pelos otro puñetazo de Alfred, y luego otro. Aprovechando un momento de descuido, el mayor se agachó y arremetió contra el estómago del americano con el puño, aunque apenas causó en el americano un gesto de dolor. De echo, el rubio agarró el brazo del más bajo, retorciéndoselo contra la espalda y estampándo su cuerpo contra la reja metálica.

-Deja de meterte en mi vida, _fucking limey_. -soltó en un susurro furioso, cerca de su oreja.

Arthur rió, todo su cuerpo tensándose bajo la llave del americano. Alfred lo sintió y quiso soltarle en el acto, pero no tuvo tiempo. El británico echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole un cabezazo que casi hace que le sangre la nariz, pero que en cualquier caso hizo que le soltara.

-Pero no te pongas así, ha sido una bromita inocente de nada...-respondió el inglés, antes de esbozar una sonrisa feroz y lanzarse a por su atacante, esta vez empezándo él con los golpes.

No muchos dieron en el blanco, y aún menos causaron daño al americano, pero por lo menos evitaban que Alfred le alcanzara con los suyos. Ninguno de los dos sabria de cir el momento exacto en el que perdieron el motivo por el cual había empezado la pelea, entregándose completamente al mero hecho de querer alcanzarse con los puños y las rodillas, jugando a matarse. Al menos a Alfred le pasaba, mientras con cada acercamiento al inglés, las ganas de destrozarlo se iban desdibujando y volviendo a redibujarse, transformadas en una cosa muy distinta.

Y en una de esas veces, cuando volvió a tenerle entre su cuerpo y la pared más cercana, se perdió, otra vez, pero esta vez sin remedio. En vez de empujarle, el puño que se cerraba sobre su ropa le acercó; sus cuerpos colisionaron, enredándose, y apenas se miraron un momento antes de comenzar a devorarse la boca.

Sin contemplaciones, sin reprimirse, solo se besaban poniendo toda la rabia de Alfred en el beso, toda la osadía de Arthur en la manera en que se tocaban. Resbalaron hasta caer de rodillas en el suelo, donde el británico se acomodó entre las piernas del americano para tener mayor libertad, enredándo las manos en su pelo primero, luego colándolas bajo su ropa tras deshacerse de su chaqueta.  
>Alfred se aferraba al cuerpo del otro sin ninguna delicadeza, porque él no era una chica y porque no se la merecía, no ponía ningún cuidado a la hora de besarle, sin que le importara que sus dientes mordieran con demasiada fuerza sus labios, o dejar marcas cuando se desvió a su cuello.<p>

Cogían el aire a bocanadas cada vez que podían, porque sabían que el otro no se pararía a dejarles respirar, y no querían romper aquél momento paara algo tan trivial como era coger oxígeno; ninguno de los dos sabía como sería todo despues de aquél momento, pero no importaba.  
>A Alfred no le importaba el echo de estar rindiéndose. A Arthur no le importaba que ese beso supiera distinto al resto de los que había dado.<p>

Porque el deseo era mutuo, y les quemaba como si la sangre que corría por sus venas estuviese ardiendo.

* * *

><p>Si... voy a dejarlo aquí e_ê si quereis saber qué pasó después, esperad al siguiente capítulo.<p>

**Reviev? :3**


End file.
